Unbelieveable Connections
by Mechanism Unknown
Summary: AUBattle City comes with two new friends for Yugi and the gang. From EGYPT, nonetheless. Or are these two really their friends? With all their secrets and mysterious ways, it's hard to tell... [COMPLETE]
1. Exchange Students

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so don't you dare sue me! But I do own the "new students" – you'll discover their names if you read the fic – so don't steal them.

This starts out right before the Battle City Tournament.

'stuff' thinking

Chapter 1----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The final bell just rang on the first day of the school year. Students started piling out of their classrooms at Domino High. Duke Devlin waited in the hall for his friends to come out. He stood next to a girl with long, curly, white hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. Yugi Muotu, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Téa Gardner walked out of their classroom.

"Hey, Duke," greeted Tristan. "You didn't wait for us last year."

"That's because this year, my class has a new student," Duke told him. They saw the girl beside him for the first time.

"Hel-lo!" said Joey, staring at her. "Who might you be?"

The girl giggled. "Hi. My name's Marissa Millennium," she told them. She extended her hand, and Joey shook it.

"Hi. My name's Yugi," said Yugi. "These are my friends Joey, Tristan, and Téa."

"It's very nice to meet you all."

"She moved her all the way from Egypt," Duke said. Everyone else's eyes went wide.

"Egypt?" exclaimed Téa. "That's quite a trip. Why did you decide to come here?"

"Well, I've was learning English as my foreign language in school," Marissa explained. "My mom decided it would be good for me to get hands-on experience using the language."

"_Foreign_ language?" asked Joey.

"Yeah, dufus," insulted Tristan. "They don't speak English in Egypt." He slapped Joey on the shoulder.

"Well, if you're so smart, tell me what language they _do_ speak." Tristan was dumbfounded. "So there, Tristan!"

"Isn't it Arabic, or something like that?" asked Téa.

"Exactly," said Marissa.

"I thought it was something like Heroflics," Joey said.

"Hieroglyphics?" asked Marissa. Joey nodded. "That's only the written language of our ancient culture. I still had to learn it in school, though."

"You know hieroglyphics?" asked Yugi.

"Yep. It actually isn't all that hard to learn."

"I got an idea," Duke said. "Why don't we all go down to Burger World."

"Great! Let's go," Tristan said as he started down the hallway. The rest followed.

"Mmm, I love hamburgers," spoke up Marissa while they were walking. Joey looked at her inquiringly, almost stopping dead in his tracks.

"You mean they have hamburgers in Egypt?" he asked, scratching his head.

"Of course," she answered matter-of-factly. "McDonald's aren't just in America, after all."

"I knew that…" He blushed slightly, while she smiled comfortingly.

"But it is one of the most popular restaurants in America," Duke cut in. (A/N: Or at least it seems so.) "Americans eat a lot of burgers."

* * *

The next day, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Téa were seated in history when the door opened to reveal none other than Ryou Bakura.

"Hey, guys," Ryou called. He walked over to Yugi and his friends.

"Long time no see," Tristan called back. Ryou sat down at a desk next to them.

"Yeah, where have you been?" asked Yugi.

"I had pneumonia," answered Ryou. "That's why I wasn't in school." They nodded their heads understandingly.

"How do you spell 'pneumonia'?" Joey asked seriously. Everyone else was dumbfounded.

"All I know is that it begins with a 'p,'" replied Téa.

"But that doesn't-"

"Quiet, please!" yelled the teacher. Soon, all the kids were silent. "We have an new exchange student joining us today. Please welcome your new classmate, Keline Magentos," (kh-lean ma-gain-toas ('toas' as in the beginning of 'toast')) the teacher continued.

The door opened once again. In walked a boy about the kids in the class' age. He carried an old-looking, brown briefcase. He had hair the length of Ryou, except with the color of chocolate, tan skin, and eyes the color and hardness of coal. Of course he wore the school outfit, but he also had on...

"Yug, I didn't know gloves were in the dress code," Joey whispered to Yugi.

"They aren't," Yugi replied. He looked at the new kid's hands, which were covered by black, leather gloves.

"Why does he get to wear them, then?" Yugi only shrugged.

Keline Magentos said nothing; only frowned as if he dreaded being where he was. The girls sighed in awe. They whispered to their nearby friends about how cute he was. The teacher told him where to sit. He walked to the desk majestically, sat down, and leaned his briefcase on the chair. The girl who now sat behind him looked like she was about to faint. Joey and Tristan looked at each other and stuck out their tongues. This aroused giggles from around the classroom.

"QUIET!" yelled the teacher. Instantly, silence shrouded the class. "Open your math books to page 427 and do #1-39, odd, while I correct the quizzes." The kids all obeyed. Every now and then, the girls would sneak peeks at Keline, then flutter their eyes and sigh. Ten minutes later, they checked their answers. Once, the teacher called on Keline asking, "Mr. Magentos, the answer to number 17, please."

"The square root of 59 over 2," Keline answered in a tone that said, "I'm incredibly board and that answer was obvious so you could have asked anyone." He had a hard-to-place accent. All the girls gushed to each other on how it was so cute.

Eventually, the lunch bell rang. The students collected their materials and piled out of the classroom. Yugi, Joey, Téa, Tristan, and Ryou stepped out the door just in time to see Duke and Marissa emerge from their classroom as well. Both waved to the others, who introduced Ryou to Marissa and vice-versa.

Suddenly, there was a loud _thunk_. Everyone looked over to the source of the sound. Who stood there was none other than Keline Magentos – a.k.a. the new kid. He had dropped his briefcase, which was now lying on the floor beside him. His eyes were open wide. He was staring at Marissa. She stared back at him with the same amount of surprise.

"_Riss?_" he asked cautiously and quietly, almost as if out of breath.

"_Kay?_" she asked back.

* * *

Like it? Then review, please! 


	2. Geniuses and Duelists

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I DO own Marissa and Keline. Don't take them without asking my permission FIRST.

Chapter 2---------------------------------------------------

There was a loud _thunk_. Everyone looked over to the source of the sound. Who stood there was none other than Keline Magentos – a.k.a. the new kid. He had dropped his briefcase, which was now lying on the floor beside him. His eyes were open wide. He was staring at Marissa. She stared back at him with the same amount of surprise.

"_Riss?_" he asked cautiously and quietly, almost as if out of breath.

"_Kay?_" she asked back. "It's...it's really you!" She went over to Keline and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back, and she started to cry with tears of joy. "Kay, Kay...I can't believe after all this time...Kay, I've missed you so much."

"I don't know how much longer I could have lasted without you, Riss."

"Wait a sec," Joey interrupted. "You two know each other?"

Keline let go off Marissa. She wiped a tear from her eye and smiled. "Joey, guys," she said to the group. "Remember how I told you I had a boyfriend back in Egypt?" They all nodded, except for Ryou, who had no idea what was going on. "This is him."

"But I thought you said he was still in Egypt," Yugi pointed out.

"I just came here a few days ago," explained Keline. "And it wasn't until about a week ago that I was told of the trip."

"You mean you're father had one of those nonsense ideas again?" Marissa asked him.

"Yeah. But my aunt said she had business her as well."

"What do you mean by 'nonsense ideas'?" asked Tristan.

"Keline's father has a split personality," answered Marissa. "So every now and then his other side takes over and has this crazy idea."

"Ah, I understand."

"How did you learn English on such short notice?" Téa asked Keline.

"I'm a quick learner," he replied. "But I don't know many scientific words or any other big words, which is why I get to speak Arabic at home."

"Lucky!" Marissa said, playfully slapping him on the shoulder. "I have to speak English ALL the time!"

"Although, because of my disability, my father stuck me in this grade."

"You mean you're not supposed to be a sophomore?" asked Joey.

"No. I would be a junior if I were back in Egypt. That means I'm a whole year older than all of you, so you'd better pay attention when I talk to you." Everyone laughed.

"Hey, guys, sorry to interrupt," Ryou said suddenly. "But at this rate, we won't reach the cafeteria by the time lunch is over."

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" exclaimed Téa. "Come on, we have to hurry!"

Téa, Joey, Ryou, Yugi, and Tristan ran off to the cafeteria. Marissa waited for Keline to pick up his briefcase. Then they followed the others. When they reached the lunchroom, Marissa showed Keline how to get lunch. Then they sat down with Yugi's group. Halfway through his meal, Keline pushed his plate away and placed his briefcase on the cafeteria table. Then, he flipped it open. Inside were rows of Duel Monsters cards. I didn't look like it, but the cards were actually in two trays that swung outward. They revealed a laptop computer that rested comfortably in the briefcase. It started to boot up automatically.

"Wow!" exclaimed Tristan. "These are really cool Duel Monsters cards."

"I'm guessing you have a passion for Duel Monsters," Yugi said.

"He sure does," Marissa replied for Keline. "He's quite the expert duelist."

"I'd like to duel you sometime," stated Joey, picking up a Magic Jammer.

"How good are you?" Keline asked from behind his computer.

"Not very," Téa answered for him.

"Hey! I'm a very good duelist!" argued Joey.

"Then you must have trained a whole lot since the last time we saw you duel," teased Ryou. They all laughed together, except for Joey.

"You'd better not be hacking," warned Marissa, eyeing Keline and the laptop suspiciously.

"Hacking?" asked Yugi before the other could reply. "You mean hacking into computer systems and such?"

"Yeah," answered Keline. "What other kind of hacking is there?"

"I thought only genius-type people could do that," Tristan said.

"And your point is...?"

"You mean you're a genius?" exclaimed Téa.

"And a very modest one at that," Marissa added sarcastically.

"But there's more than one type of genius out there."

"I'm the kind that can hack into, build, reprogram, and run high-tech computer systems," replied Keline. "I also can learn foreign languages and math concepts really fast."

"Prove it!" challenged Joey.

"What?" asked Keline.

"Prove that you're a genius."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Hack into Kaiba Corporation," suggested Tristan.

"Okay. What's their web address?"

"I think it's www dot Seto Kaiba dot com," answered Yugi. Keline began to type quickly on his laptop.

"That was too easy," he said after a few minutes.

"It certainly was awfully quick," complimented Ryou.

"You're done already?" asked Téa.

Keline nodded. He looked at the screen again, and his eyes widened slightly. "It seems Kaiba Corporation is going to hold a Duel Monsters tournament soon." He started to type again.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Joey. "Now I can show you my expert dueling skills."

"What are you doing now?" Yugi asked Keline, noticing that he was typing.

"Signing myself up for the tournament," Keline answered. "I wouldn't want to be left out."

"Can you sign me up, too?" inquired Marissa.

"You're a duelist, too?" shouted Tristan.

"That's right. In fact, my uncle works for a company that manufactures the cards. So I can get discounts on some of them."

Just then, the end lunch bell rang. Keline closed his briefcase, after finishing signing Marissa up for the tournament. The group stood up and threw their trash away, then headed for the door.

"So how do you like Domino so far?" Marissa asked Keline as they walked. He merely shrugged in response. "I'll take that as an 'It's okay, but you'd much rather be home.'" He snorted. Marissa knew him too well.

* * *

Please review! The following chapters are longer, JSYK. 


	3. Meet the Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I DO own Marissa and Keline. Don't take them without asking my permission FIRST.

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 3-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is this it?" Keline asked Marissa later that day. She nodded, so he pulled the break of his magenta motorcycle and leaned it against the outside wall. They stood in front of a peaceful-looking, pale-yellow house. It had two stories and a small pond in the back yard. Marissa and Keline walked up the porch stairs. She opened the front door and stepped inside. He followed after her. They were standing in the kitchen.

"Is that you, Marissa?" called a woman's voice from another room.

"Yes, mom," Marissa called back. "Can you come here? I want you to meet somebody."

"Of course, dear. Just a minute." After a moment, the woman came out of the living room door. She had hair like Marissa's, but slightly less curly, sparkling blue eyes, and slightly tan skin. She wore a simple, white dress. When she saw Keline, her eyes lit up. "Keline Magentos?" He nodded and shook her hand. "Amazing! I'd never thought I'd find you here. I thought you planned on staying in Egypt."

"We were going to, but...Aunt Izu had some business to do here," Keline replied.

"Well, it's definitely for the better! I'm glad you two met up again. You were always so happy when you were together." Marissa rolled her eyes. "And my, my, look how much taller you have become, Keline! Maybe you'll be taller than Marissa soon."

"No, I don't think so, mom," said Marissa. "I think we're doomed forever to be the same height."

"Whatever you say, dear. Why don't you get your friend a drink while I get your father?"

"All right." Marissa's mother went back into the living room. According to his request, Marissa got Keline a glass of orange juice. As she handed the cup to him, the front door opened. In walked a pre-teenage boy with short, white hair (A/N: it's kind of like Tsukasa's hair from .hack/sign – don't own), light brown eyes, and the expected tan complexion. He had on khakis, a black T-shirt with a Dark Magician on it, and a dark gray backpack.

"Hey, Sammy," greeted Marissa.

"Hi Rissa," the boy replied. "Hi Keline." He stopped short. "Keline? What the heck are you doing here?" Keline started to laugh.

"Sammy, be nice."

"It's okay, Riss," Keline said. He turned towards Sammy. "I came to America because Aunt Izu had some business here."

"Does this mean you and Marissa are going to go out practically ever day again?" Sammy asked. Marissa blushed, and Keline laughed.

"We haven't decided yet."

"Okay. Hey Rissa, can you help with a math problem?"

Marissa looked at him, utterly surprised. "You're asking ME to help you?" she asked. "You have a genius sitting on your kitchen counter, and you're asking me to help you?"

"Oops, I forgot that he's a genius," Sammy laughed. "So Keline, can you help me?"

"Of course," answered Keline.

"Good, 'cause I really don't understand equations with variables in them." He pulled a notebook out of his backpack and handed in to Keline. He lifted himself onto the counter. Soon, the two boys were launched into a discussion about equations and variables and how to solve them. Marissa started making some snacks.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Millennium walked back in the room, followed by a man of his late thirties. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and brownish skin. He was wearing plain jeans and a white T-shirt.

"Hi kids!" the man greeted in a deep voice. "It's nice to see you again, Keline."

"Same here," Keline replied, shaking the man's hand.

"Hi daddy!" exclaimed Sammy. He jumped of the counter to give the man a hug.

"It was nice re-meeting you all," said Keline. "But I have to go now."

"But you haven't seen Jumoke yet!" Marissa argued. "He's grown so big and cute in the past year."

"He's fast asleep right now," said Mrs. Millennium. "I don't think we should wake him up."

"Maybe next time," Keline suggested. "I'll see you all later." Everyone else said good-bye to him. Oh his way out, he gave Marissa a kiss on the cheek. He walked out the door, hopped down the porch steps, got on his motorcycle, and drove off.

About 15 minutes later, Keline parked his motorcycle by the entrance of the Domino Museum. He walked up the stone steps to the entrance. Before he walked in the front door, he glanced at a poster in one of the windows.

"Come see the wonders and mysteries of Ancient Egypt!" it read. "You we'll learn things about the past of this sandy desert that you never even imagined."

Keline snorted. 'Things I never imagined, yeah right. I know everything there is to know about Ancient Egypt,' he thought as he walked through the glass museum doors. It was very busy this evening. Dozens of tourists, archeologists, and regular people peered at the stone blocks covered with Hieroglyphics in wonder. Keline looked at a random slab and translated the carvings easily. Part of it meant, "...casket was carried down the river, waiting to be greeted by the mourners." Obviously, this particular slate told about a Pharaoh's burial.

But Keline was not there to translate Hieroglyphics. His black eyes scanned the crowd. He finally saw the black-haired, blue-eyed woman he was looking for. She appeared to be explaining the meaning of a tablet to a group of people. Keline started to walk towards her.

"Aunt Izu!" he called, halfway there. The woman turned around to look at him.

"Hello, Keline," she greeted dully.

"Please, don't speak English."

She turned to the tourists she was speaking to, who looked utterly confused. "One moment please." She turned back to Keline. "All right, I'll speak Arabic."

A/N: Arabic to English translator: ON.

"Good. Can I have the keys?" Keline asked.

"No," the woman answered simply.

"No?"

"You do not need them. Your father is waiting for you at the house."

Keline's eyes widened. "Did you just say...father is...'at the house'?"

"That is correct. He wishes to speak with you." It took a minute for Keline to recover from the shock. 'But father is only at the house when it's an emergency...' he thought to himself, confused. 'And he wants to speak to me?'

"Keline? Are you all right?" the blue-eyed woman asked in a concerned tone. She looked at Keline suspiciously.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. "I guess I'll be going now. Just one more thing; I saw Marissa again."

"You mean you're girlfriend?"

"That's the one. Remember? She said she was moving to America."

"Yes, I remember. It is quite nice that you two met up again." The woman smiled a small smile. "Maybe you can be happier than you have been for the last year."

"Maybe. Well, I'll see you later, Aunt Izu."

She nodded a good-bye, so he walked away. She turned back to the group she was talking to, and restarted the conversation, this time in English.

Keline slowly walked out of the Museum doors and down the stairs. He once again boarded his motorcycle and drove off. A little while later, he stopped at an apartment building. After parking his bike in the garage, he took the elevator to level four. Just when he thought the lame music was going to drive him crazy, the door opened. He walked down the hallway, took a right, and slowly opened the second door to the left.

All the lights were off. When Keline closed the door behind him it was pitch black. It was a good thing he already knew his way around.

"Father?" he called into the darkness.

"In the study," replied an insubstantial, male voice. Keline felt his way along the walls. He made it to the study without harm. He slowly walked in, and saw a hooded figure sitting at the oak desk. He closed the door behind him, then sat on the couch.

"Aunt Izu said you wanted to talk to me," Keline told the figure.

"I do," the figure agreed. "I need you to assist me in my mission." Keline looked surprised, but the figure didn't notice. "First, you must join Kaiba's Battle City tournament."

"I already did during lunch."

"Very good. You will need to earn enough locator cards to quality for the finals."

"Locator cards?"

"It will be explained at the opening tomorrow night." Keline nodded, understanding.

Suddenly, someone opened the study door. Keline and the figure at the desk looked and saw a muscular man wearing a navy, hooded cloak.

"What is it, Odion?" the figure at the desk asked, turning around to look at the man. As he turned, a stream of light coming from the window hit his face, revealing a patch of bleached-blond hair.

"Sorry to intrude, Master, but it is time to discuss your plans for Battle City," the man answered, bowing.

"Very well." The figure at the desk turned to Keline. "We will speak more of this when I have established a plan."

"All right," Keline replied. "I'll see you later, father."

"Until next time, Keline." He turned to the other man. "Come, Odion."

The two men walked out the study door.

* * *

Have you figured out who Keline's father is yet? Well, It's kind of obvious from this chapter. But it's okay if you haven't yet. :P See you next chapter! 


	4. A Happening, Hacking, and a Connection

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I DO own Marissa and Keline. Don't take them without asking my permission FIRST.

Thanks for all those reviews! You make me feel special! Sorry for not updating in such a long time, but I get A LOT of homework – which keeps me busy. Curse you, school!

Oh, and by the way, the Arabic to English translator has been turned off. Also, unless otherwise stated, Keline is ALWAYS wearing his gloves.

Chapter 4---------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning in school, Yugi's class was working diligently on some history worksheets. Yugi sensed something strange in the air, but he wasn't sure what it was. Then, the teacher spoke.

"Mr. Magentos, would you like to go to the nurse?" he asked. Half the class – including Yugi and his friends – turned around in their seats to look at Keline. His left hand was tightly griping his right, which was pressed against his forehead. He winced, nodded, and slowly stood up. The teacher handed him a hall pass. As he walked out of the room, Yugi caught a glimpse of what appeared to be blood on Keline's left hand.

Keline didn't return to class at all that day. After lunch, his briefcase and materials were no longer by his desk. The gang assumed he had been dismissed. At the end of the day, they were anxious to find out what happened to him. When they found Marissa in the hall, she looked worried.

"What happened?" she asked them in an urgent manor. The group froze – it sounded like she already knew about Keline!

"We-we don't know," Yugi stammered in response. "But how do you?"

She flashed a smile at their startled expressions. "It's my closeness with Keline. We can always feel when something bad has happened to each other."

"Well, all we know is that as he was leaving to go to the nurse, he was clutching his hand," Tea explained. Instantly, Marissa's eyes widened.

"His...hand? Oh no, this could be serious..." she muttered to herself. She started walking towards the front door. "Come on, we have to find him." The others followed her.

"Hold on, Marissa," said Duke, coming up behind them. He gently grabbed onto her arm, and she stopped. "What's wrong?"

"It's Keline," Marissa replied. "Something bad has happened to him, and I need to talk to him right away." Duke nodded in understanding, so the group started off again with him at Marissa's side.

Surprisingly, Keline was waiting right outside school. He was propped against his motorcycle with his eyes closed. Marissa dashed over to him in a flash.

"Kay! Are you all right?" she asked him worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," he replied, opening his eyes. He sounded very tired. Marissa placed her hand onto his right hand – the one he had been clutching – which had a bandage wrapped over the glove. She looked at him curiously. "It's what I have to wear until father or Aunt Izu can make a new glove." She nodded in understanding.

"Anyone care to explain what happened?" Ryou broke in.

"I just felt a little sick, that's all," Keline replied lightly. Everyone but Yugi was satisfied. He had a strange feeling that that wasn't all to Keline's departure...

"We should figure out why, Kay," Marissa stated in a serious manner.

Keline sighed heavily. "Just not right now...okay?" he said. Marissa nodded. He climbed onto his motorcycle after giving her a kiss on her cheek – which disturbed Duke – then drove off.

"He's moody today," commented Joey.

"Yeah," Yugi agreed. "He also seems different somehow."

"He's liable to seem that way," Marissa told them. "You'll get used to it sooner or later." She smiled comfortingly.

"Well, we'd better get going," said Tea. The group nodded their heads. Duke offered to walk Marissa home, since Keline already left. She accepted the offer. Everyone waved good-bye and went on their way.

* * *

Kaiba's POV

I sat behind my office desk, staring at the computer. Mokuba was watching the flat-screen TV on the wall facing me.

"Hey Seto, listen to this commercial," he said, sounding interested. I looked up at the TV. It told of Ishizu Ishtar's Ancient Egypt Exhibit at the Domino Museum.

"Mokuba, I don't have time for Egyptian pharaohs and mummies," I told him. I looked back to the computer screen.

Mokuba looked disappointed. "Oh, okay Seto. I just thought you might be interested."

Just then, the telephone rang. I picked it up quickly. "Kaiba Corporation," I said into the receiver.

"You really should pay more attention to my press conference," Ishizu Ishtar's voice replied on the other end of the line. My eyes shot open wide.

"How'd you know I was watching?" If there was a reply, I didn't hear it. I looked at the TV again.

"I am personally inviting Seto Kaiba to tonight's exhibition," she was saying. In a flash I was on my feet.

"I'll be back soon, Mokuba," I told him. But as I was heading out the door, the phone rang again. I answered with the normal, "Kaiba Corporation." It was one of my employees who worked in the Battle City department.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir, I reluctantly report that you've been hacked."

"_What!_" I practically screamed at the top of my lungs. 'That's impossible! How could someone have hacked into MY system? No, they just _couldn't_ have!' I was about to explode.

"His name is Keline Magentos, and he has signed himself up for your Battle City Duel Monsters Tournament."

"I'll check that out right now." I slammed down the receiver. I immediately logged onto the Battle City Mainframe. Indeed, the impossible had happened. And not only had this Keline Magentos guy signed himself up, but he also had signed up another person. I tried desperately to "un-sign them up," but nothing worked! No matter what I did, it wouldn't kick them out of the tournament. Apparently, this was because he had put a safety barrier up, for he knew I would try to disqualify him. 'But how does he know how to do that? I don't even know how! Is he really more of a genius than I am?' I hit my head against the desk in frustration. It couldn't be true that there was someone out there who was smarter than I was. It. COULDN'T. Be.

"Um, Seto...are you okay?" Mokuba asked me worriedly. I slowly looked up at him.

"I...I'm fine, Mokuba," I lied. I didn't want to tell him I had actually failed in doing something. "I'll be back soon." This time, I made it out the door.

* * *

Normal POV

Later that afternoon, Tea and Yugi – well, actually Yami – sat at a restaurant downtown. She nervously slurped her chocolate shake while thinking of something to say. Yami was looking out the window and the city streets.

"Hey, I've got it!" she exclaimed suddenly. He turned to look at her. "We could go to the Ancient Egypt Exhibit at the Domino Museum!" She pulled out a magazine and showed him the picture of an Egyptian tablet. Instantly, his eyes lit up.

"Now this could be interesting," he said.

"See, this tablet here has the same symbol as your Millennium Puzzle. Call me crazy, but this exhibit has got to help you remember your past!"

His eyes darkened again. "Mmm..." She frowned.

"Or...we could do something else...whatever you want."

"You must forgive me, Tea," he apologized. "There's just so many things about who I am and where I came from that are lost to me."

"Well, why don't we start with the things you DO remember?" she suggested cheerfully.

"I know my origins lie in Ancient Egypt, and I now reside within the Millennium Puzzle...but that's about all."

She thought for a moment before replying. "Do you think Marissa knows anything about this?"

He looked at her curiously. "Marissa? Why do you think so?"

"Well, her last name is 'Millennium' – like the Millennium Items. There might be a connection."

He held his chin in a ponderous manner. "You may be right, Tea. But if we ask her about it, and it turns out she doesn't know, we would be getting her involved in this struggle – which may be a threat to her safety."

"I see." She nodded. "There's just to many secrets flying around."

"I agree."

There was a pause for a few moments while they each thought about this.

"Why don't we go to the arcade?" exclaimed Tea excitedly after a short time. Yami nodded, so they stood up and left the restaurant.

* * *

Hello again! Did you like the chapter? How about the "Kaiba's POV" piece I added? Please review and share your thoughts! 


	5. Dinner at Marissa's

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I DO own Marissa, Keline, Symari, and Jumoke (Marissa's other brother). Don't take them.

Hey! Another update! Thankies for all those wonderful reviews!

Chapter 5-----------------------------------------------------------------

Yami, Tea, and Ishizu Ishtar were talking in the basement of Domino Museum when the door creaked open. Yami and Tea looked and saw Marissa coming down the stairs. She smiled and waved to them, but looked at Ishizu.

"Sorry to interrupt your meeting, Ishizu, but I -" Marissa started to say.

"It's in that room," Ishizu interrupted, turning around and pointing to a room some distance away. Marissa didn't seem the least bit surprised at her prediction of what she was going to say.

"How do you two know each other?" asked Yami. He shared a look of surprise with Tea.

"We were neighbors back in Egypt." Tea and Yami nodded in understanding.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" exclaimed Marissa suddenly. "Tea, why don't you and Yugi come have dinner at my house after this? Joey, Tristan, and Bakura can come, too."

"Sure!" Tea answered simply. Marissa handed her a slip of paper with her address on it.

"Great! I'll see you then." She walked off to the room that Ishizu has indicated earlier, so the three that were left continued their conversation.

After their meeting with Ishizu, Yami and Tea left the museum to find Marissa's house. On the way, they dropped by Joey's, Tristan's, and Ryou's homes to pick them up. Unfortunately, Ryou had other plans. Marissa's home was pretty easy to locate, for the street was well-known and the house had the word "Millennium" printed in gold lettering by the front door. Tristan rang the doorbell. From inside the group could hear footsteps running towards the door. It opened to reveal the boy named Symari, but of course, Yugi(/Yami) and the gang didn't know who he was.

"Marissa! You're friends are here!" he called into the house, while motioning them to come inside. Marissa came in a flash. She had changed into a yellow skirt and a black, sleeveless tee with yellow lighting bolts on it.

"Hi guys!" she greeted happily. "I'm glad you could make it." After they came inside, she closed the door behind them.

"Well, thanks for inviting us," Tristan replied, trying to hide his nervousness. He was nervous because Symari was staring in shock at the group. Symari pulled Marissa towards him.

"_Inta fahamt hazah en Pr-aA, yamien_?" he asked her, causing Yami and the others to look confused.

"_Na am fahamt_," Marissa answered with a scolding look. "_Delwakty, eh umm dd etwa sprechen arabi_?" Symari snorted and walked upstairs. She shook her head at him, then turned around to face the group.

(A/N: Yes, that's real Arabic! Well, except for "etwa" and "sprechen" – that's German. I got some of it from Song-Obsessed1's site the link's on her bio page, and the rest from dictionaries discovered by Google. :P But it's definitely not grammatical...)

"Is there a reason why we couldn't understand a word you were saying?" Joey inquired. Marissa laughed lightly.

"We were speaking in Arabic," she replied. "And that was my brother Symari."

"You never told us you had a brother!" Tea said.

"Actually, I have two brothers. Jumoke's in the dinning room with Keline."

"Why is it that they have Egyptian-sounding names when you don't?" Yami asked Marissa, looking and sounding intrigued.

"When I was born, my parents had just gotten back from a trip to America, so they decided to give me an American name. Now, why don't you guys get settled in the dinning room while I get started on our authentic Egyptian dinner?" She gently pushed them into the room at their left. On the way in, Joey tripped over Tristan, causing both of them to crash onto the floor. They looked up to see Keline seated on a chair against the wall, laughing, with a smiling little kid on his lap.

"Who's zat, Kewine?" the little boy asked.

"That's Joey, Tristan, Téa, and Yugi," Keline answered in the talking-to-a-young-kid speed.

"How adorable!" exclaimed Tea. She hopped (not literally) over to Keline and looked at the other boy. "You're Jumoke, right?" She sat down in front of him.

"Yep!" he replied with a cheerful smile. "And I'm twee years old!"

"You can hold him if you want," Keline offered, but he didn't wait for a reply. He plopped Jumoke on Tea's lap, then casually walked out of the dinning room, stepping over Joey and Tristan. They were still desperately trying to upright themselves. Yami stared in surprise after Keline.

"That was certainly rude," Joey said in disgust when he had got to his feet.

"I agree," said Yami. "Something important is troubling him."

"Aren't we 'Mr. Know-it-all'?" Tristan commented sarcastically, but in a playful way.

"Yugi's right," agreed Tea. "Keline does seem to be worried." She was teaching Jumoke how to play "Patty-Cake."

"But he doesn't have to take his anger out on us," objected Joey.

"People do that all the time. Right, Yugi? Uh...Yugi?" She turned around to see why Yami wasn't replying. He was pressed against the door that Keline had previously closed, as if straining to hear what was going on in the kitchen.

"Shhhhhh!" Jumoke warned for him. Instantly, the others crowded around the door to listen in as well.

"...wasn't a good idea," Keline was complaining.

"And why not?" they heard Marissa ask him.

"What if-" The sound of the trash compactor blocked all hearing for a while.

"-be it. Move over! Your legs are blocking the cutting board!" They heard Keline slide across the counter.

"But he-"

"But what? – Could you get me the milk? – It's not like we're..." For a few minutes, the speech was cut off by running water. "...hand me the towel, will you? – Speaking of which, I called him today."

"And...?"

"He said what happened occurred because you're around so many Items at once."

"He's probably making it up."

"Why would he do something like that?"

"Because he hates me!"

"He doesn't hate you, he just doesn't respect you. There's a difference. Besides, it's true. There are what – six of them inside the boundary of Domino alone?"

"I still don't get it."

"Come on, Kay. Be logical! You're sensitive to these kinds of things. Now take this into the dinning room so we can eat."

A thud sounded as Keline slid off the counter and onto the floor. Yami, Tea, Joey, and Tristan dashed into chairs around the table. Jumoke climbed into his seat as well, with the help of Tea. Just as they became settled, Keline came through the door. He raised an eyebrow at their attempt to cover up their nervous expressions, but he said nothing. He placed a large bowl of salad and a small bowl on what looked like a cross between mashed potatoes and custard on the previously-set table, then sat down. Marissa came in with two platters and put them on the table as well. She called to Symari, and he came down in a flash.

"Before you begin, I should tell you what it is that you're going to be eating," she told them after telling Symari their names. First, she pointed to the large bowl. "I should hope you all know what that is. The smaller bowl is hummus – trust me, it's really good. And this" – she pointed to a platter – "is swordfish kebab. The other platter is regular pita bread. Go ahead and serve yourself." (A/N: This meal is now really Egyptian.)

She sat down in between Jumoke and Keline, and began to cut up some meat for the three-year-old. Everyone else welcomed themselves to the food. After a minute or so, Joey started a conversation about Duel Monsters cards. Everyone but Keline participated in it – he just sat there and ate. Every now and then, Marissa would look at him with a worried look on her face. Suddenly, she stood up.

"Come on, Kay," she ordered quite seriously. He looked at her with a confused and intriguing expression, but said nothing. She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out of the room at a fast pace. He murmured miscellaneous words of objection and surprise, yet he didn't try to pull away.

"May I ask what you two are doing?" Tristan inquired. He was utterly confused like the others in the dining room.

"Just keep on eating," Marissa called back. "We'll be back in a little while. Be sure to answer the phone if it rings, Sammy!" They heard the door open and then close a few seconds later.

"Do you know where they went?" Tea asked Symari.

He nodded. "They're on the roof," he answered with an air of normality. However, the others (except for Jumoke) were completely astonished.

"The roof?" they yelled loudly.

"That doesn't seem very safe!" commented Joey.

"Don't worry," Symari said. "They did it a billion times back in Egypt." The rest were only mildly satisfied with this answer. They were still concerned about the safety issues. Still, they continued their dinner and their conversation.

After a short time, Yami rose from his seat without warning and walked out of the room.

"Yugi, where are you going?" asked Tristan.

"Just to the bathroom," Yami replied. Symari told him the directions, but as Yami was starting to ascend the stairs, something gold and lustrous in the living room caught his eye. Making sure no one was looking, he walked in and scanned the area. He spotted what he had seen in a short time. He walked over to the fireplace mantle where it lay. As he picked it up, his eyes widened greatly. In a flash, he was out the back door. He peered up the side of the house, then proceeded to climb up.

* * *

Yami's climbing up the side of a building! Hehe... I'm guessing it's harder than it looks...

Please leave a review on your way out!


	6. Hidden Secrets and Battle City Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I DO own Marissa, Keline, Symari, and Joseph. Don't take them without asking my permission FIRST.

Hey! Another update! Thankies for all those wonderful reviews!

Chapter 7------------------------------------------------------------------------

From atop the roof, Marissa and Keline gazed at the pink sun sinking beneath the highlighted clouds. Well, she looked at it, while Keline stared at the shingles.

(Arabic to English translator: ON)

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. "Besides the usual."

He sighed deeply. "Father wants me to help him in the new Duel Monsters tournament," he answered. "He didn't say that exactly, but he ordered me to reach the finals."

"You're going to reach them anyway, though."

"I know, but dueling isn't fun anymore when I'm doing it because he told me to."

"I understand." She grabbed his hand and leaned on his shoulder. "Always remember to be strong, Kay. You're good at that."

He sighed again. "It's just that...it's not really him anymore. Every now and then it is, but most of the time he drifts away from us."

"Is it truly his other personality you're talking about?" She looked at him questioningly.

"No – he's not acting that evil."

"Then we're okay for now. What about your hand?" She grabbed his right hand and looked at it – or rather, the glove.

"I wish I never got that stupid thing!"

"It's not all bad, Kay. Remember...?"

* * *

Flashback – 14 years ago

In the land of Egypt, a young woman with long, black hair and narrow eyes of coal was holding a two-and-a-half-year-old Keline Magentos. Next to them stood a young man with bleached-blond hair and light purple eyes.

"Marik, is this the right thing to do?" the woman asked the man in a worried voice.

"Of course it is," he replied, running his hand through Keline's hair. "We can't risk anything when it comes to our son."

"I'm scared, mommy," Keline cut in. The woman looked at him comfortingly.

"Everything's going to be fine, sweety," she told him, holding his right hand. "You have to be strong."

"Yes, mommy. But what's it for?"

"It's to protect you," Marik answered for her. "Because even when you learn to protect yourself, you will still need all the help you can get." He looked into his son's eyes and smiled.

"Okay, daddy. I'm ready."

"Good. I'm proud of you, Keline." He placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Let's go now, Kat." So, they all walked off down the path...

* * *

End of flashback

"Yeah, I remember," Keline answered after a while. Marissa gently pushed him backwards so that he was lying down. Then, she rested her head next to his.

"I love you, Kay," she whispered, causing him to turn his head to look and smile at her.

"I love you, too, Riss." He put a gentle hand against the back of her neck and kissed her. "Always have, always will."

"Mmmm..." She sighed happily, placing her head on his chest. He began to stroke her hair romantically. "Ditto..."

* * *

(Arabic to English translator: OFF)

Being "out-of-practice," Yami had difficulty in climbing up the wall. Although, he had less difficulty than most people did. He reached the roof in one piece, but before he pulled himself up, Marissa noticed he was there. She was looking at him inquiringly, while Keline was glaring at him.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Yami said apologetically. Marissa shook her head and sat up.

"No, no, it's okay," she replied.

"I'll see you in a bit, Riss," said Keline as he walked toward the edge.

"Good-bye, Kay." He half-climbed, half-jumped down the side of her house. She then turned to Yami. "So, why did you come up?"

"This," he stated simply, tossing her the object which he had picked up earlier. She caught it easily. Her eyes tried to resist widening. She looked at the figurine in her hand along with Yami from afar. It was a statuette of the Millennium Puzzle, delicately carved out of imitation gold. Each detail was precise and exact. Even if you examined the fake and the real right next to each other, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference, minus the size, for the fake was a little smaller. "Where did you get this?"

"Oh – um – we found it at a booth in the market place once. Along with the other ones downstairs." Even though she sounded serious, Yami felt there was something iffy about that statement. Especially since every time she looked at him, her eyes glowed with the need to tell him something more. He walked over and sat down beside her.

"Talk to me."

The look she gave him was of inquiry. "About what?"

He shrugged. "Anything. How about, why is Keline..."

"Mean? Stingy? Selfish?" He stared at her in surprise, which caused her to laugh. "Don't worry, you can call him anything you want. I won't be insulted, and I certainly won't tell him." He nodded in response. "Anyway, to answer your question...Keline's had a hard life. I would tell you a couple details, but I really shouldn't."

"I understand. I wouldn't want somebody to tell my life story to other people, either."

Marissa looked at Yami anxiously. "But please, just don't make him mad at you," she pleaded. Don't ask why, just please don't."

"I'll do the best I can, but Joey might disagree," he replied, jokingly with the second half. She laughed lightly at this.

"Come on, let's get back to ground level." The two made their way back down the side of the house. As soon as they opened the front door, they were greeted by an anxious Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Joseph.

"Where have you guys been?" they asked in unison.

"I told you, they were on the roof," Symari replied, exasperated.

"But why were you up there, Yugi?" Tea questioned him. He led her away to show her and talk to her about the statuette without Marissa within hearing distance.

"Hey, Marissa, mom called and she's on her way home with dad." Marissa nodded in reply, so Symari galloped his way upstairs.

"You guys ready?" she asked Joey, Tristan, and Jumoke. All three of them bobbed their heads up and down.

"I'm ready to kick some butt!" Joey shouted excitedly. Tristan stared at him strangely.

"Uh...Joey, you know the tournament doesn't actually start until tomorrow, right?" he asked. Joey slapped him on the back.

"Of course I know that, stupid!"

Marissa picked up the giggling Jumoke just as the front door opened. In walked Mr. and Mrs. Millennium. Marissa handed her little brother over to their mom. Everyone said "Hi," and Marissa introduced her friends. After she went upstairs, then came back down with a zipped-up black leather jacket on, they left. Symari desperately tried to come along, but failed. A while later, they group reached the spot where the tournament was to be initiated. Mai was pleased to see another girl around to talk to. Soon after she was introduced, Keline arrived in a black-and-white outfit.

"Girl, your boyfriend is HOT," Mai whispered to Marissa when she told her who he was.

"Yeah, I noticed too," Marissa whispered back, while smiling and blushing slightly. Just then, Seto Kaiba appeared on all the TV screens throughout this area of the city. Yami heard Keline snort softly at Kaiba's appearance.

"Welcome, duelists," Kaiba greeted in his normally cold voice. "I am pleased to see those of you who have received my personal invite have arrived – and that you weren't too much of a coward." Miscellaneous retorts came up from the crowd. Kaiba went on to describe the "Battle City" Tournament rules and how the "duel-disks" worked.

"I could design something better than that," Keline commented selfishly. Marissa scolded him with a glance from her eyes. But before she could say anything, a gust of wind engulfed them. Everyone looked up into the sky to see a Kaiba Corporation helicopter with Kaiba himself balanced on the side.

"I will be awaiting all of you starting tomorrow morning, since I will also be competing in this tournament!" he called down from his perch. "And there's one duelist out there who I'm very anxious to defeat..." He specifically glared at Yami. As his helicopter flew off, Kaiba thought, 'There's that Keline Magentos kid...he will certainly pay for what he's done...'

"You're on, Kaiba," Yami muttered to himself as the wind died down. After saying their good-byes, the group walked off to their respective homes.

* * *

Sorry that I didn't use the same things that they actually said during the introduction to Battle City. I was planning on it, but I forgot the words. :( Argh...

Please leave a review on your way out!


	7. First Duel of Battle City

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I DO own Marissa, Keline, Symari, and Joseph. Don't take them without asking my permission FIRST. 

Hello again! Here we are with another update. And what has it been, little more than a week? I think so...Anyway, thanks for those reviews! And off we go:

Chapter 7-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, the first day of the tournament," Joey sighed the next day. "You can just smell the duels in the air!"

"Uh, Joey...duels don't smell," said Mai, while giving him a strange look.

"I was making a joke, Mai." Yugi laughed. The three friends were standing next to the fountain at the center of town, preparing their minds for a duel. Yugi looked around and saw Marissa and Keline coming their way. She was talking on a cell phone, while he appeared to be somewhat bored. She waved to Yugi, who returned the greeting.

"...got to go. Talk to you later, Duke," Marissa said into the phone. She hung up and handed it to Keline, who stuffed it inside his jacket. She then turned to Yugi, Joey, and Mai. "Hi, guys."

"Hey, Marissa," Yugi replied joyfully. "Are you ready for your first duel in America?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose." She shrugged and smiled.

"For your future edification," Mai told her, "the boys here will always want to go easy on you unless you force them not to."

She wrinkled her brow in question. "And why is that?"

"You and Mai are practically the only girl duelists out there," Yugi answered, shrugging. "Lots of people will believe you can't handle it."

"That's a bunch of nonsense!" Keline exclaimed suddenly. Joey, Yugi, and Mai looked at him with raised eyebrows. "There's plenty of excellent female duelists out there. Practically all the girls in Egypt duel." The three others responded with words of awe. The conversation ceased for a few minutes until Joey spoke up.

"Hey, Keline, how about you and me duel?" he asked excitedly.

"Right now?" Keline returned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah! I can show you my expert dueling skills!"

"Or, not-so-expert skills," Mai muttered so that he wouldn't hear her.

Keline shrugged. "Okay." The two agreed to have a just-for-fun duel by not risking any locator cards. As they approached opposite ends of the set dueling area, other kids started to come closer so they could watch. When Joey placed his deck in the correct slot, Keline asked him, "You're sure you want to do this, right? This is your last chance to back down."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," Joey replied, grinning. So Keline stuck his deck in the slot as well. They each drew five cards to start.

"Remember to have fun out there!" Marissa cheered from the sidelines.

"LET'S DUEL!" the two boys said in unison.

"I'll go first," Keline announced. For his move, he simply placed a monster facedown in defensive mode. On his turn, Joey instantly summoned the Flame Swordsman and ambitiously attacked. "Reveal Bagpiper!" The monster appeared on the field. It looked like a classic Scotsman holding a bagpipe.

"Too bad your monster only has 1,000 defense points," Joey commented, but Keline only grinned.

"Yes, but his special ability makes up for that." Joey and the others watched in awe as the Bagpiper proceeded to suck up the Flame Swordsman through the bagpipe, destroying Joey's monster. Then, each of the duelists' life points went down to 3,535 and the Bagpiper's attack points went from 1,200 to 1,665.

"Uh...would you care to tell me what just happened?"

"Of course. The Bagpiper destroys the attacking monster, and divides its attack points by three. One third of it is subtracted from each of our life points, while the remaining third is added to the Bagpiper's attack points. It's actually quite simple once you think about it." Joey nodded.

"That's one cool monster," Mai complimented, talking to nobody in particular.

"Yeah, but now Joey's left wide open for a direct attack!" Yugi exclaimed worriedly.

"It's my move," Keline stated, drawing a card. "I switch Bagpiper to attack mode, and...attack Joey's life points directly!" Joey was hit by a blast of Scottish music notes coming from the bagpipe.

"I don't think I'm going to like bagpipe music ever again," Joey commented jokingly, causing Keline to laugh. The blond drew his card. 'How am I supposed to destroy his monster without attacking it?' he thought nervously. 'If only I had some magic card that could...' "I play one monster in defense mode and one card face down."

"Very well." Keline drew from his deck. "I shall summon the Malevolent Bovine." This monster was an upright cow holding a deathly- looking scythe. Keline also added the magic card, Rolling Hills of Ireland, to boast up its power by 200.

"First Scotland and now Ireland?" Mai asked.

"Keline's deck is multicultural," Marissa joked in reply. He then launched an attack. His Bagpiper destroyed Joey's defense monster, but when his Malevolent Bovine was about to attack his life points directly, Joey revealed his facedown card.

"Scapegoat!" he announced triumphantly. The card became vertical and four fluffy, goat-like creatures appeared. The cow had to attack one of them instead of Joey.

"Nice move, Joey," Keline complimented.

"Thanks." It was his turn again, but he didn't have any cards that he could play. So it went back to Keline, who annihilated two more Scapegoats. This time, the card Joey drew caused a mischievous look to appear on his face. 'This is perfect!' he thought excitedly. He instantly summoned it to the field: the Time Wizard.

"This could really help Joey win!" Yugi exclaimed happily. "It's one of the few ways he can get rid of Keline's Bagpiper."

"Yeah, but only if he's feeling lucky," Marissa replied semi- doubtfully. Yugi glanced up at her, but her eyes were fixated on the duel. She seemed to know how the card worked.

"Don't worry, Joey always feels lucky. He has a knack for these things." In fact, at that moment, Joey received the heads he was looking for, sending both of Keline's monsters to the graveyard.

"No matter," Keline said lightly. He brushed it off as if it was nothing. 'Never mind, yes matter!' he thought urgently. 'I can't/shouldn't use any of my cards at this time...except this one.' "I'll just place Shadow of Light in defense mode." What appeared to be a simple, shining Will o' Wisp-like creature solidified on the field.

"So...I summon Baby Dragon in attack mode," Joey announced. "Then, I use Polymerization to fuse him with Time Wizard and create Thousand Dragon!" And he did just that. (A/N: I know this isn't how the Thousand Dragon is formed in the show, but it's how you make it in the card game in real life.) Unfortunately, he couldn't attack because it was a fusion monster. However, he also added a facedown card before he ended his turn.

"Joey - you played exactly according to my plan." Keline grinned slyly, causing Joey, along with Mai and Yugi, to become quite confused. "I play Nefarious Glory!" He stuck in a magic card, which had a picture of a mushroom cloud shrouding the sky. "This one-of-a-kind card destroys all of the opponent's monsters and subtracts their attack points directly from his or her life points!"

"Wow...that's one powerful card!" Mai stated in utter amazement. Her eyes were wide in astonishment.

"But that means..." Yugi started worriedly, "Joey's going to lose!" He looked over at Joey and became more amazed than he was before (if that was possible). Joey, to put it lightly, was as cool as a cucumber.

"Sorry to spoil your plans, Keline, but I'm not gonna lose!" he declared as his revealed his facedown card: Magic Jammer. (A/N: Does Joey even have this card? I don't know, but I had to make him use it!) After he discarded a card from his hand, Nefarious Glory was wiped away. What Keline shouted next was in Arabic, but everyone could tell it was a swear.

"Joey must be a really good duelist," Marissa complimented.

"Why do you say that?" asked Yugi.

"That move almost always wins it for Kay." Yugi nodded, comprehending, then turned his gaze back to the duel. Joey attacked and incinerated the Shadow of Light. It turned out to have no special effects, much to his gratitude. On Keline's turn, he who was now quite perturbed drew a card and frowned.

"I guess I'll pass," he said, disappointed.

"C'mon, Keline," Joey prompted. "I know you can do better than that."

He laughed. "Yeah, I know. But apparently my deck doesn't." This joke made Joey laugh as well. However, he became a little solemn when he attacked Keline's life points directly. But Joey's triumphant attitude didn't last long. This time when Keline drew, his eyes went wide.

"Something wrong, Keline?" He was slightly worried, for Keline was simply standing there and staring at the card in his hand.

"Why is he just standing there?" Mai inquired Yugi, but he just shrugged. Then Keline spoke.

"Joey," he said simply. "You should be proud of yourself." Joey looked at him, confused. "You're one of the few people I've had to use this card for." He indicated the one he had been staring at.

"What?" Marissa exclaimed suddenly. The others looked at her and noticed her eyes were also wide, and she looked worried. "Kay, are you crazy?"

"Yes."

* * *

Okay, I know, major cliffie! But I couldn't resist. Sorry! But you'll just have to wait until next chapter to see what he plays. anxious music plays

And sorry that I'm not to good at writing duels. This is my first try! And don't just say I did a good job just to cheer me up - I want to know the truth. By the way, I made up ALL of Keline's cards, so don't take them!

Please leave a review on your way out!


	8. Conclusion of the Duel and More Mystery

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I DO own Marissa, Keline, Symari, and Joseph. Don't take them without asking my permission FIRST. 

Thanks a bunch for those reviews!

By the way, whenever I say "Arabic" in this fic, I'm referring to Egyptian Arabic.

Chapter 8-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Joey," Keline said simply. "You should be proud of yourself." Joey looked at him, confused. "You're one of the few people I've had to use this card for." He indicated the one he had been staring at.

"What?" Marissa exclaimed suddenly. The others looked at her and noticed her eyes were also wide, and she looked worried. "Kay, are you crazy?"

"Yes." His eyes narrowed, as if he was concentrating. He took a deep breath while removing a card from his hand and placing it in a Magic Card slot. "I play Darkness of the Past Ritual!" The components of the card appeared on the field: two urns containing black fire on both sides of an elaborate throne with carvings of the Millennium Items embedded into the gold. "This Magic Card allows me to summon the Ritual Monster - Pharaoh of Darkness!" Keline slapped down the card he had been staring at. A humanoid shadow coagulated in front of the two duelists.

From the sidelines, Yami felt himself being drawn from the Millennium Puzzle. Almost against his will, he replaced Yugi on the outside and stared - all but gaping - at the scene before his eyes. The Shadow had glowing eyes like that of Yami, along with the Eye of Anubis on its forehead. Five, waving, triangular pieces of darkness protruded from where its head seemed to be, like hair. (A/N: If any of you remember the scene from Duelist Kingdom - I think it's right after Yami's duel with Weevil - where Yami sends a telepathic message to Pegasus in the form of a shadowy-version of himself, this "Duel Monster" looks pretty much like that, except with eyes. Hope that helps!)

Mai, being quite confused, glanced at Marissa and Yami to see if their reactions were any different than hers. She quietly gasped when she saw Yami's surprised face and Marissa's nervous one. Still, Mai turned back to the duel without asking questions.

Joey braced himself for a powerful attack. Even though he still had Thousand Dragon to defend him, he could tell from Keline's semi-speech and the way he was acting that the Pharaoh of Darkness was one strong monster.

"So are you going to attack, or what?" Joey asked with a proud smirk.

"Are you ready?" Keline questioned in return. Joey nodded, so Keline took a deep breath and continued. "Pharaoh of Darkness...attack with Mind Crush!" (A/N: Sound familiar? o Hehe...) The Shadow held up an insubstantial hand. With a flick of its wrist, it sent out a rushing wave of darkness straight at Joey. Instantly, the Thousand Dragon was annihilated, and Joey was blown backwards so far that the crowd parted. He slowly stood up. When he took a glance at his Life Point counter, he couldn't help but be shocked.

"_Zero?_" he shouted in amazement.

"Sorry, Joey," Keline apologized, shrugging. Once the holographic items on the field had dissolved into the air, the two boys approached their on-looking friends.

"No worries, man." Joey smiled, holding out his hand to Keline. The latter took it and gladly shook hands.

"Nice job, you guys," Marissa congratulated. "You have great skill, Joey." He grinned proudly.

"Awe, thanks, Marissa."

"But don't let that go to your head," Yugi warned. He had regained control a few minutes before. He could tell that Yami was deeply disturbed and worried, so he let Yami rest and think about it for a while.

"Hey, wait a sec," Mai interrupted, causing the others to turn to her with questioning looks. "If Joey had 1,870 life points left, and with the Thousand Dragon's 2,400 attack points, that means your monster" - she pointed to Keline - "has to have at least 4,270 attack points!" Joey and Yugi gasped. (A/N: Wow...Mai adds fast. )

"It has 4,300 to be exact," Keline corrected. Marissa laughed at their surprised expressions.

"Where'd you get such a powerful card?"

He shrugged. "Connections."

"There are some problems with it, though," Marissa interjected. "For some reason, this card can be...disobedient."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Joey. Like Yugi and Mai, he was confused.

"Sometimes it doesn't attack when you tell it to, or sometimes the summoning backfires." She turned to Keline. "You were lucky this time, Kay."

"Yeah, I guess," he replied, lighter than what was expected.

"Well, why don't we go off and find our own duels now?" Yugi suggested. The others agreed, so they said good-bye and separated, except for Keline and Marissa who stayed together. Yugi stole a perplexed glance at the couple before walking off.

"Hey, Yami..." Yugi called to him through their mind-link. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," Yami responded sadly. "Yugi...that card - it was me."

"Are you sure? I mean, I know it looked a whole lot like you and all, but -" Before he could defend his idea, he was interrupted.

"How could it not be?"

Yugi was forced to capitulate. "They're hiding something, I know it."

Yami nodded. "I agree."

* * *

Later that same day - at dusk - Joey came across Keline while on his way home. Right away Joey ran up to the other boy and greeted him.

"Hey, Joey," Keline responded with a slight smile. "Find any more duels?"

Joey nodded enthusiastically. "Sure did!" he answered, then went on to describe his duels in detail. Keline seemed to be enjoying the recital. After he was done, Joey asked, "What about you?" In reply, Keline stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out some Locator Cards. "Four already?"

"I could have won all six if I needed to." He shrugged. "But I had to let Marissa have her turn." With a wink, he put the cards back into his pocket. There was a pause in the conversation before Joey spoke up again.

"Hey, where you headed off to?" He raised an eyebrow in question. "And why aren't you riding your motorcycle today?"

"Domino Museum. And my aunt insists that I should walk more often." He shrugged again, but this time he also frowned slightly.

"Something wrong?" Joey asked worriedly, with a look that showed his concern.

"What's with all the questions?" Keline retorted. Joey's reply was a sheepish grin. They both mentally tossed the question away as if it was never asked. Still, Joey wanted to know the answer. Keline always seemed to have something on his mind, and this bothered the blond kid. Joey had the urge to help him through whatever difficulty there might be - like friends. That's it - it might sound sappy, but Joey wanted to be friends with Keline.

Of course, they were sort of already friends, but they weren't all the way there yet. 'Then again,' Joey thought, 'we have only known him for two days. And we have made progress...' He reminded himself about how, when he had originally met Keline, he had acted ruder than he should have. Perhaps Joey was now acting nicer because he understood that Keline had reasons to be rude. Or perhaps it was because Joey thought that if he were nicer, than Keline would be nicer too.

Joey became so involved in thinking about all this that he neglected to notice the front steps of the Domino Museum. Down he went, barely managing to stop himself from falling flat on his face by sticking his hands out in front of him.

"Careful, that first step can seem to appear out of nowhere," admonished Keline, a little too late. The other boy sprung to his feet.

"You can say that again," he said, brushing himself off. He turned his eyes towards the building in front of him. "I take it we're here?"

Keline nodded. "See you later, Joey." Without waiting for a reply, he began to ascend the steps to the museum.

"Bye..." From a distance, he stared at the door which the brown- haired brown entered for a few minutes before shaking himself out of a daze and turning around. Just as he was about to take a step forward, he had the urge to take one last look at the museum before heading home. "Gah!" Great surprise caused him to shout and almost fall backwards, for staring him straight in the eye was a woman standing before him. Her Egyptian-looking clothing caught Joey's eye. He opened his mouth to speak, but she interrupted him.

"You must be patient, for in due time you will learn what holds Keline's secrets inside his soul," she told him. Her voice held an air of mystery and wonder. "Along with the cause of his impertinence." She turned around to leave, but Joey halted her departure.

"Wait!" She stopped to raise an eyebrow in question. "H-how do you know this?"

"I have foreseen it." With that, she walked up the stone steps and into Domino Museum. Joey finally started on his way home. 'That was certainly weird...' he thought, quite confused. 'Who was she? And how'd she know about Keline?' He sighed deeply in concentration.

A while later, he came across the steel doors of an apartment complex. The eerie creak of them opening sent chills through Joey's spine. 'Good thing I don't live that far from the museum...' After making his way past multiple doors on the third level, he went in the apartment at the end of the hallway. He noticed his dad was asleep on the couch, so he went straight on to bed.

'This whole tournament is turning into one big mystery,' he thought as he collapsed on the soft sheets. 'So...confuse...' Without even completing this thought, he drifted off into deep sleep.

"Gigantic donuts!"

* * *

BTW - I made the Pharaoh of Darkness and the Darkness of the Past Ritual into cards, but they're based off of things from the show, which I already said I don't own. And last chapter with the Malevolent Bovine, that monster card is based off of the Hell Cow from Diablo II, which I don't own either.

Please leave a review!


	9. An Agitated Seto Kaiba

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (That includes any card names I mention.) However, I DO own Marissa, Keline, Symari, and Joseph. Don't take them without asking my permission FIRST. 

Thank you for the reviews, it is much appreciated! I'm _really_ sorry for the long wait, but as I said at the end of last chapter, I couldn't figure out how exactly I wanted to write this until a short time ago. So, here it is! (finally...)

Enjoy

Chapter 9--------------------------------------------------------------------------

To the naked eye, morning dawned bright and clear, but anyone with magical energy could see that darkness crept around every corner and hid in every crack of every worn building. Darkness personified by Rare Hunters secretly lurking about the city, in such a way that a duelist could never tell when and if one would suddenly strike up a duel.

Seto Kaiba trudged across the crowded streets in his usual lofty manner, Mokuba close by his side. Fresh whispers of "Look, it's Seto Kaiba himself!" or other such excited declarations flew up each time they took a step.

"Where _is_ he...?" he mumbled to himself, glancing around at the hundreds of faces in view.

"Seto?" Mokuba spoke up, inclining his head to look at his older brother. "Did you say something?"

Kaiba transferred a piece of paper from his pocket to Mokuba's hands before answering. "I'm looking for Keline Magentos. It seems he was somehow illegally entered in my tournament." Mokuba didn't say it, but he knew what Kaiba meant. _He somehow illegally entered himself in my tournament..._ In order words, this Keline Magentos guy hacked into Kaiba Corps's mainframe, which was something Kaiba's pride couldn't bring himself to say.

Mokuba transferred his eyes to the paper he had been handed. It was a profile picture of a young teenager, tan skin, brown hair...Black eyes appearing to reflect mischief and malice caught the viewer's attention. Something about him told Mokuba he was up to no good. Just when Mokuba was about to return the picture, his hand brushed over a crease in the paper. In a flash he had it unfolded, revealing that it was, in reality, a printout of a page of Battle City Duelist Information.

"Level eight duelist, too?" the boy exclaimed in surprise. "That's impressive. But he's not nearly as good as you, Seto." This addition brought forth a cocky smile on the CEO's face.

"That's right, Mokuba." However, his grin did not last long. It gradually declined into a frown as its owner caught sight of an eminent group of teenagers some distance away. "Hey, you!"

* * *

Joey finally caught up with his group of friends. After waking up late, he had proceeded to forget his deck, not realizing it until halfway down the stairs (the elevator was conveniently broken), thus requiring him to go back and get it. Huffing and puffing, he stopped running when he reached Téa's side. 'Good thing they didn't run off to find duels without me,' he thought thankfully.

"Are you okay, Joey?" she asked, half-worriedly. "You look like you just ran the mile."

"Well, how far is it to here from my apartment?" he returned, not really expecting an answer. He glanced around the collaboration and saw that Yugi, Tristan, Marissa, and Keline were standing nearby. Well, except for Keline – he was sitting sideways on his motorcycle.

"Hi, Joey," greeted Yugi. "Are you ready for some more duels?"

"You bet I am! Just as soon as I sit down for a sec." Joey started to take a seat right on the ground, but what Tristan said next caused him to jump back up.

"I don't think you have enough time to do that." Tristan motioned towards his right with his head. "Look who's coming our way." Sure enough, one important person was methodically walking towards the congregation.

"Seto Kaiba," Keline muttered, almost sinisterly.

"Hey, you!" said person growled, lifting his finger to Keline. "I have a bone to pick with you."

"What do you want?" the angered Joey inquired. However, Kaiba completely ignored him. Instead, he continued to "talk" with the one on the motorcycle.

"Do you, now?" Keline retorted calmly. But Yugi saw through his collected aura. It was that right hand of his again. The blood wasn't visible at first, but if you looked closely you could see the small stream of crimson running across the black leather. Another sign of this was how Keline desperately tried to conceal himself wincing.

Fortunately, Kaiba didn't seem to notice this pretense. "Talk is cheap, so I'll get to the point," he said. "I challenge you to a duel."

"What?" shouted the rest of those present, minus Keline and Mokuba.

"I accept," the former replied smugly. He started to stand up, but Marissa pushed him back.

"NO!" she objected, quite loud and upset, thus startling everyone. Then, she turned to Kaiba. "If you're going to duel someone, you're going to duel me."

"WHAT?" they reiterated, this time including Mokuba and Keline – as well as the challenger. At first, she didn't reply. Instead, she whispered to her boyfriend, inaudible to the others. After much protesting, she managed to convince him to sigh and reluctantly drive off. Turning back to surprised faces, Marissa raised an eyebrow.

"Now you have to duel me, Seto Kaiba," she stated with a mixture of confidence and satisfaction. He snorted.

"You must be a fool to think you can actually beat me," Kaiba smirked. In return, a glare formed on her usually smiling face.

"What, are you scared?" In her thoughts, she added, 'Of destiny?'

Again, his smirk turned into a frown. "Never. Very well, let's get this over with." He turned on his heels and walked a sufficient distance away, enough for an adequate playing field. Mokuba followed, but stood off to the side.

"Marissa, are you sure you're up to this?" asked Yugi, worry residing in his voice.

"Don't worry about me," she consoled, turning to start the duel. "I can handle him." Yugi nodded, but he knew it was not going to be as easy as she indicated it to be.

"Why did you want to duel Keline anyway, Kaiba?" Téa called.

"Oh, I'm sure you already know," he answered, gradually becoming more irritated. "No one joins in my tournament without my permission!"

"So that's what it's all about..." Tristan spoke up, as if "that" wasn't very momentous.

"All right," began Marissa, furrowing her brow, "Then how about we risk mine and Keline's places in the tournament, but we risk your Eg-" She instantly stopped herself, then calmly continued as if she hadn't misspoken. "Strongest card." On the other hand, both Kaiba and Yugi picked up her mistake. Neither of them mentioned it, but they both knew what she had almost said. (A/N: Do you:pokes reader:)

"Fine with me," Kaiba agreed. "I'll start the duel." And so, they both drew their first five cards. 'This girl has no clue what she's up against,' he thought confidently. 'Just wait until I summon Obelisk...' "Vorse Raider, in attack mode!"

'He has no idea of what he's up against,' thought Marissa, unaware of the verisimilitude between her and Kaiba's statements. The duel raged on as normal duels would, yet with neither side showing any signs of weakness. Marissa's strategies and cards were surprisingly greater than Yugi and company had expected...

"My move," she said, slightly worried. She wasted no time in protracting the length of her draw, yet still closed her eyes as if hoping for a certain card.

Without this "certain card," disaster would beyond doubt fall upon her as her victory was swept away with the changing winds. XYZ-Dragon Cannon lay on the field of Seto Kaiba, her prestigious opponent, while she was unfortunately without a defense. Of course, XYZ-Dragon Cannon wasn't enough to summon Obelisk the Tormentor, but that could all change with the application of one simple card...known as De-Fusion.

When the newly drawn card was right in front of her face, Marissa opened her eyes one by one. Téa could have sworn she saw her jerk back in surprise. Whether Marissa actually did recoil or not could not be discerned from her now collected expression. Somewhat by rote, her life points meanwhile increased by 500, due to Solemn Wishes being played.

"I play Bubonic Vermin, defense mode," continued Marissa, slapping down a card, "Whose special ability allows me to summon the other two Bubonic Vermin in my deck." Two more cards on the field. "Plus, Swords of Revealing Light!"

"Retreating to the defensive, are we?" mocked Kaiba, to which he received a snort.

"Come on, Marissa!" Joey cheered from the sidelines. "Beat the crap outta this guy!"

"I will," she assured. "But for now, it's your move, Kaiba."

"Don't be so confident," said duelist warned, drawing a card from his deck. "Your little magic card won't stop me for long." Yet, despite his proud words, he did nothing besides placing one card face down in the magic/trap card zone. 'It would be useless to summon my Egyptian God Card, Obelisk the Tormentor, now,' he mused, agitated, 'since I don't have De- Spell at my disposal.' As a result, it immediately moved to Marissa's turn.

"Thank you, Seto Kaiba." He opened his mouth to reply, but she cut him short. "Your defeat starts now." The ominous manner in which she spoke struck the onlookers with a sense of peril and finality. Suddenly they were shrouded in a figurative mist of darkness, feeling as if a thunderstorm had just begun right above their heads. However, looking up revealed a clear, blue sky.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" The (for once) distraught Kaiba desperately tried to hide his confusion. In one swift movement, Marissa swooped up her three Bubonic Vermin and cast them into the graveyard.

"I hereby sacrifice these three creatures to summon a unparalleled force known as...

...The Winged Dragon of Ra."

* * *

:somewhat evil grin: Hopefully next chapter will take a shorter time to write than this one. I wanted to go into more detail with their duel, but I decided against risking screwing up Kaiba's dueling strategies. :sweatdrop:

Please review!


	10. The Winged Dragon of Ra, My Pharaoh

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I DO own Marissa, Keline, Symari, and Joseph. Don't take them without asking my permission FIRST.

Thank you for the reviews, it is much appreciated!

To hikari lunar: I don't know about Ryou...Sorry, but he's probably not going to have a much bigger part in this than he already does. :shrugs:

Chapter 10------------------------------------------------------------------ --------------------------------

"The Winged Dragon of Ra." Impending doom descended upon Seto Kaiba as the great golden beast descended from the sky. Marissa chanted several indecipherable words, similar sounding to Arabic, while the Winged Dragon thrust open his wings with a gust of wind. Finally, when it came to rest on the ground before its summoner, the moving air died down. However, the intensity brought with the creature stayed.

"Your defeat starts now," repeated Marissa, glaring across the playing field. Yet Kaiba no longer seemed perturbed.

"Ha, you're more a fool than I thought!" he laughed, as cocky as ever. "Can't you see that your so-called 'unparalleled force' has only 2700 attack points, with XYZ-Dragon Cannon has 2800?"

"Of course, stupid." He scowled, blue eyes becoming icier. No one insulted the intelligence of the CEO of Kaiba Corp. and so-to-be greatest duelist. No one. "But that won't be true after I add Malevolent Nuzzler and Black Pendant." 'Perfect...' he thought, gradually becoming more and more upset. 'Now the Winged Dragon of Ra is up to 3900, and I only have 1000 life points remaining...Where'd on Earth she get that card anyway?'

Similar thoughts drifted through the sidelines. Yugi contemplated on how he believed Marik to have the last Egyptian God Card. Tristan, Téa, and Mai stood in amazement at its ferocity. Joey was the only one who noticed its impact on Marissa.

"Hey, guys, something's wrong with Marissa," he informed. Instantly, the others shot their heads over to where she proudly stood. Or, to be more correct, where she barely stood. Beneath her brave exterior, pain coursed through her veins so much that she clenched her side. Before the passing of a minute, her shaking knees gave out from under her. She collapsed on the ground, repeating one name over and over again.

"Marik...Marik, Marik..." she whispered. Although, everyone who understood the importance of his name could hear it perfectly. By now she was covering her ears in an attempt to block out every sound.

"Get up of the ground, you disgrace for a duelist!" shouted Kaiba, eager to continue the duel as always.

"Shut up, man!" Tristan retorted angrily. "Can't you see she needs help?"

"It's her fault if she can't uphold such a powerful monster." Tristan never heard this hurting comment, for he and Téa ran over to Marissa before Tristan even finished his own question. However, they didn't get very far. Halfway to her side, she suddenly stopped chanting Marik's name, and spoke, thus halting the two friends with surprise.

"True, true, Seto Kaiba." True, this statement was emitted from Marissa's mouth, but the voice in which it was said was unlike her own. Deep, echoing chords complemented her feminine pitch. Yugi knew the truth – Marik had answered her call. In a robot-like state, she began to stand up. "It's true, Seto Kaiba, that your inner strength affects your ability to control powerful monsters..." By now, she was on her feet. Normally cool blue eyes now clouded over hardened into an icy glare. "But that's no reason for you to leave her to be hurt from the it!"

'Did Marik just defend his...host?' thought Yugi, without idea for a better word. Marik, who single-handedly owned a gang of vicious thieves and duelists? Marik, who would stop at nothing to achieve all three Egyptian God Cards and the Millennium Puzzle? Before Yugi could ask a question of any sort, Kaiba opened his sardonic mouth.

"What the heck is going on here?" he practically screamed, half in an attempt to intimidate his opponent, half in an attempt actually to receive an answer. To his surprise, Marik laughed. Laughed a cold, hard, evil laugh.

Instead of supplying an answer, Yugi transformed into his other self. "Marik, you leave my friends alone!" he threatened.

"Ah, Pharaoh..." returned the bleached-blond through his link, "This doesn't concern you. I advise you to keep your mouth shut." Yami stepped back in astonishment. "As for you, Kaiba, I advise you to be patient." Just as Yami had done, Kaiba also took a step back. No one told him what to do, either. "I simply came to do this..." Marissa's hand then proceeded to remove the roaring Winged Dragon of Ra from the playing field and cast it to the graveyard. "Hurry and take your turn, Kaiba."

And so he did. Fortunately for him, but unfortunately for the rest, he luckily drew De-spell this time. Using it and the De-Fusion card he had laid on the field, XYZ-Dragon Cannon was separated with nothing blocking its attack.

"I don't know what you were thinking by destroying your own Egyptian God Card, but you will certainly regret it," said Kaiba, slapping a card on the monster zone. "Obelisk the Tormentor!" Instead of descending from the sky as the Dragon did, this great beast rose up from the ground, causing the entire Earth to quake in fear.

"I'm not sure what's going on," Mai admitted, "but Marissa's still wide open for an attack!" Horror struck the group as they realized the truth of this statement. Sure, Marik had taken over, but it was still Marissa's body. 'Why exactly did Marik do that?' Yugi wondered, inside his head. 'I guess we'll find out soon...' As soon as Kaiba commanded his creature to attack, it send a God-like wave straight at Marissa, who refused to flinch. As the immense energy swallowed everyone in its path, Marik spoke one more time.

"Oh, and Pharaoh...I'd be more careful on who I consider as my friend." Even though the smoke blocked Yami's view, he could tell his enemy just smirked. The dust finally cleared, revealing a more-than-ever confident Kaiba and a Marissa Millennium on her knees.

"Ra, Marik..." she whispered, this time back in her own voice. One hand was on her head. All her friends immediately rushed over to where she kneeled. Still, something – or someone – objected to their approach. She looked up to see their held out hands, but when she reached out to grasp one, her hand slipped away as her legs slowly started sinking into the ground. A circle of black and brown oozed out from underneath her. Like quicksand, it sucked her up into an unknown place, as she and everyone else around her gasped in panic and terror...

Meanwhile, Kaiba was striding over to the cluster of teenagers. He stopped short when his eyes fell upon the spot where Marissa was – or rather, where she used to be. Joey stamped the ground, testing its durability. Somehow, it was back to being its hard self.

"Marissa!" he shouted in fear for her, "Where the heck could she have gone?"

"Calm down, Wheeler," advised Kaiba. "I'm sure a freak like her is perfectly fine."

"I assure you, Kaiba, that Marissa is no 'freak'!" Yami defended with a glare in his direction.

"Oh, yeah? Then why did she go a-wall and disappear without leaving me my prize?" To this selfish question, no one could provide an answer. Kaiba probed the ground with his feet as Joey had down before stalking off in the opposite direction. Mokuba stared at Yugi's group for a moment before following his brother down the path of egotism.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Téa – the same thought floating through all her friends.

Yami sighed. "I suggest we travel in our desired directions for now," he advised. The others looked at him in surprise. "I have a feeling she's doing just fine...wherever she is." That said, he turned and walked away.

"Yugi, wait!"

But he was already gone from sight.

-------------------------------------- --

Meanwhile...

Marissa screamed – not too loud, but loud enough for her outburst to be considered a scream – as she fell down through the abnormal hole in the earth. What seemed like a couple minutes later, she landed on a slab of hard ground. Let's just say it wasn't on her feet...

"Shadi!" she called into the darkness, "Do you think you could at least put a pillow here or something?"

"My apologies," replied a mysterious male voice. "But I'm afraid they're in short supply in Egypt."

'Ra...What I'd give for him to have a better sense of humor,' she thought, narrowing her eyes at his sad attempt at a joke. Placing her hands on the cold rock floor, she lifted herself up to a standing position. "How about some light?" Instantly, the darkness was swept away by firelight coming from multiple torches hung on the wall. The new light revealed a vast room, completely constructed of rock and adobe, whose walls were covered with Hieroglyphics. At the end of the chamber opposite to Marissa stood the owner of the mysterious voice.

"As to why I've called you here" – he turned to gaze in her direction, sandy cloak swishing with his movements – "You must be more careful with the God cards."

She snorted as she stepped closer. "It's not like I risked it or anything," she argued. "If that's all you've brought me down here to say, than I think your turban's on too tight."

Smoky indigo eyes narrowed. "Listen to me, Marissa! Think, if I had not brought you down here, what would you have said to our Pharaoh and his friends?" Only a sigh escaped from her mouth. "Exactly what I thought. Here, take this." She inclined her head to she his extended hand holding a large key made of solid gold, its head in the shape of an Ankh. With another snort and scowl, she grabbed the Key from his grasp. Yet again, a black-brown puddle absorbed her entire body. But this time, she wore a serene frown.

-------------------------------------- --

So...reactions? Please review! You're opinions and/or comments are valued!


	11. Explanations Wanted But None Given

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I DO own Marissa, Keline, Symari, and Joseph. Don't take them without asking my permission FIRST.

It was like I was in a half-daze most of the time I was writing this chapter, so it might seem a bit weird. (Just to warn you.) Thanks to those who reviewed – I hope you continue to do so!

Chapter 11------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa stepped out of her portal and into what was clearly a bedroom. Moonlight poured in from the two open windows, curtains blowing in the cool night breeze. She glanced around the room, absorbing in all the feminine features. Still, past every photograph hanging on the wall, past every paper strewn about the desk, and past every sticker on the dresser, the peaceful figure asleep on the bed brought the most attention. Careful as to not make a sound, Marissa walked over to the bedside and sighed.

"Sorry, Téa..." she whispered into the night. Then, she lifted up the Ankh-shaped key and stuck it in the sleeping girl's forehead.

Magical energies mixed together, the lands of the real and the fake intertwined, and the white-haired, blue-eyed girl emerged in a different room than before. A much different room. She briefly glanced around the area before scowling at her reflection in the dance studio walls.

"Why does he make me do this?" On a velvet-lined couch lay two plain and simple frames. However, the photographs inside these frames were anything but plain and simple. Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Ryou, Mai, and the rest of Téa friends were in one picture; the other...

"How sweet!" Marissa mused, picking up the second photo: a profile one of Yami. Yet, her conscience told her to put it down and get to work. Closing her eyes, she mentally worked her way through the vast twists and turns of the mind to the chamber where one stores facts and figures. Facts such as addresses, dates, ages, and other things.

This was where her presence was required.

-----------------------------------------

Practically the same instance occurred in the soul rooms of Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor, although the surroundings varied quite differently. However, Yugi Mutou was another story. Marissa ventured into his mind, seeing not one, but two separate rooms. 'Shadi warned me about this,' she reminded herself, diminishing the dilemma. Turning to the left, she calmly approached the open doorway.

But somebody stopped her.

"What are you doing here?" a familiar, urgent voice asked from behind. She twirled around to see Yugi's darker counterpart standing in the doorway of his maze-like pyramid of a soul room. She gulped. So did he – spotting the Key in her grasp. "I take it that's how you came here?" He indicated the Millennium Item.

"Y-yes," she finally managed to sputter.

"I thought in belonged to a man named Shadi." Gradually, his crimson eyes were hardening into a glare.

"It does." Her azure orbs lost their worry and took on solidity. An unspoken question prompted her to continue. "He let me borrow it." 'More like forced me to,' she scowled to herself. A few long minutes were taken so Yami could sort out this oncoming information within his mind. 'If she is telling the truth, then it sounds like she knows Shadi pretty well,' he contemplated. 'But what if she's simply trying to deceive us...?' Meanwhile, Marissa desperately tried to formulate an escape plan.

"You never answered my question." This sudden statement brought the girl out of her pensive state.

"Excuse me?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked again. This time, he wanted an answer.

"Nothing," she replied lightly. 'At least not anymore.' This was _not_ any one of the multiple answers he was expecting. Her smile did nothing to reassure him. Yami raised an eyebrow, but instead of an explanation she provided a departure. Seeping into and from the ground – the familiar yet unwanted ooze of mystical sorts. He was left staring at a barren floor; the impact of tonight's surprise visit sinking in like thick water down a clogged drain.

Contrasting the turmoil of Yami's thoughts, Marissa left content and satisfied with her work. Well, as satisfied as one could be with an unwanted job. She returned to the Hieroglyphic-covered stone chamber in once again, complete darkness. Neither seeing nor sensing the robed figure of Shadi, she laid the Key over the neck of a nearby statue. With that done, she vacated the premises.

-----------------------------------------

Marik stepped into a darkened apartment room on level four of a Domino complex. On his way to the small living area, he briefly stopped to drop his keys on the kitchen counter. Save for the light emitted from the TV, the next room was just as dark as the first. A sleeping figure lay peacefully on a couch opposite the TV, remote still in hand. Marik quietly stepped closer and shook the slumbering boy.

"Keline. Wake up, Keline," he said, taking a seat on the closest object – a glass coffee table. After a few moments, Keline slowly sat upright, averting his eyes from the other present.

"What is it?" he asked groggily. He placed a hand on his forehead as if it hurt.

"I wanted you to know that I found...a partner."

"That has many connotations to it, you know."

Marik chuckled lightly. "A business partner. An accomplice, if you will."

"If that's the only reason you woke me up, then you should have let me sleep." Keline turned to his father just in time to see him let out a short but joyful laugh. The teen couldn't help but smile inwardly.

"I couldn't let you sleep thinking you had failed me by loosing your place in the tournament." He stood up and gently ruffled his son's brown hair. "So keep in mind, and tell Marissa, that everything's okay. I'll even return your duel disks to Kaiba, if you wish." On his way out the living room door, Marik unexpectedly heard Keline's voice once more.

"Father?"

He looked back, but was unable to make eye contact. "Yeah?"

"Thanks." There was no verbal reply. If there had been a facial one, the darkness blocked it from view. While Marik strolled down the hall, Keline laid his head back and fell into a relaxed sleep.

-----------------------------------------

The next morning, Yugi awoke to the bright light shinning in through his bedroom window. Rubbing his tired eyes, he sat up, wondering what Egyptian-related affairs were to transpire today. No one could ever be ready for what Marik had planned, but Yugi prepared the best he could.

"Yugi, could we drop by Marissa's house today?" asked Yami, standing in spirit form by the boy's bedside. "I have a few questions I want to ask her."

"Okay, Yami," Yugi answered affirmatively. "There's just one problem..." His creased eyebrows brought worry to the ancient spirit. "I don't seem to remember where she lives."

That was when it hit him. Now Yami knew why Marissa had appeared the previous night. But why would she need to delete the memory of her address? Ah, yes. So Yugi couldn't come by and ask of what occurred yesterday. Unfortunately, Yami could not remember where she lived either. He slapped himself on the head mentally. He had fallen right into her trap – being distracted by meaningless conversation long enough for her to complete her mission.

But what of the others? This question was answered approximately an hour later when the group met up at the fountain near the center of Domino. Joey approached first, the other two comrades close behind, saying,

"Hey, Yugi, do you happen to remember where Marissa lives? It seems to have slipped our minds." Yami shook his head. While Joey scratched his own in thought, Yami pulled Téa away from the crowd.

"You were right, Téa," he informed her, as if admitting defeat.

"Uh...care to remind me exactly what I was right about?" she asked in reply.

"About Marissa having a connection with the Millennium Items. My trust in her is gradually decreasing." Conversation paused for a moment before Téa responded.

"I can see why."

"Still, I sure hope we see here around again," Tristan cut in suddenly, surprising the two.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will," Yami commented. 'Especially since we, or at least I, now know for certain she can use at least one Millennium Item,' he added to himself, 'I wouldn't be surprised if that was the least she could do with magic.'

-----------------------------------------

Please, please review! T-T


	12. Rare Hunters and Helicopters

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I DO own Marissa, Keline, Symari, and Joseph. Don't take them, please!

Thanks for the reviews!

**KC1:** In answer to your questions, Marissa was sort of half-talking to Yami while she half-went through his mind by using her own mind to delete the memory. She knows where all the memories are kept because Shadi told her (she would have to know these things if she were to use the Millennium Key correctly). And, finally, she managed to get around Yami by distracting him with conversation. As you'll recall, a quote from Chapter 12: _"He had fallen right into her trap – being distracted by meaningless conversation long enough for her to complete her mission."_

**If anybody cares**, I drew pictures of Marissa and Keline for your viewing pleasure:

Marissa: w w w . f a n a r t – c e n t r a l . n e t / p i c t u r e s . p h p ? p i d 7 5 2 0 8

Keline: w w w . f a n a r t – c e n t r a l . n e t / p i c t u r e s . p h p ? p i d 1 0 3 6 0 2

Chapter 12------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Battle City progressed as tournaments do – Some won, some lost. While most were defeated at sometime or another, a select eight earned their place in the finals. Their paths crossed in momentous duels, some more than once, save for a lucky few. The lucky few that hid in the shadows, that is. As expected, many duelists who lost were quite upset, disappointed, and angry with themselves and their opponent. But none could be more aggravated and sorrowful than a teen named Keline Magentos. Outside, he appeared to be unconcerned. Inside, however, he felt feelings of turmoil.

"I thought Marik told you not to worry about it," Marissa would say.

"Yeah, but I still failed him..." he would sadly reply. Then she would sigh; exasperated.

Of course, they tried to remain in locations away from Yugi and his friends, which became easier after Keline hacked into Kaiba's duel disk tracking system. Still, they had to keep on a lookout for the non-duelists in the group. For now, they walked in crowds and alleyways in order to stay in the shadows.

Yet, at times, their presence was required...

* * *

A certain, arrogant CEO walked along the streets of Domino alongside a 5000-year-old pharaoh, coats flapping in the breeze. Reluctantly, Seto Kaiba had agreed to assist Yami in finding his friends. Unfortunately, the duel disk tracking system was somewhat delayed, causing Joey to appear to be at the aquarium's water show, when in reality he had already up and left.

Thus, the two adversaries strolled the sidewalks in confusion. Yami tried calling Téa's cell phone, only to discover that she – and perhaps the others – were in more danger than he thought. Suddenly, as he came out of the phone booth, he spotted a familiar face.

"Symari?" The questioned pre-teen, who was glancing around a shop window several yards away, turned his head around to face Yami's direction. His light brown eyes widened, but Symari stayed still as the two duelists approached him.

"H-hi...Yugi," he greeted, faking a smile.

"Who're you?" asked Kaiba, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Marissa's brother, Symari Millennium." He held out a hand, but Kaiba refused to shake it. Symari frowned as he lowered it back down, muttering an incomprehensible word.

"Symari, I have some questions for your sister," Yami stated, interrupting the shared glares. "Could you tell me where she is?"

The Albino shook his head and shrugged. "Sorry, but I don't know where Rissa is either. And don't even bother asking about Keline." Yami appeared skeptical, but Kaiba seemed downright angry at this response. He grabbed the boy by the shirt collar and lifted him off the ground. "Hey!"

"But you must know how to at least contact them, right?" Kaiba growled in his face.

"Kaiba! Put the boy down!" the Pharaoh ordered, but he was so rudely ignored.

"So what if I do? Why should I tell you?" Symari simultaneously retorted.

"I'm sure you know as well as I do that they have _my_ duel disks," answered the CEO of Kaiba Corp., rather indignantly. Before the kid could reply, however, another voice entered the scene.

"Do what Yami says, Kaiba." Three heads turned – one rather difficultly – to see an Egyptian figure with cold, black eyes; his brown hair and purple cape billowing in the wind. And not just any purple cape, no – the signature one of the Rare Hunters.

'Wait a second – he's a Rare Hunter?' both Yami and Kaiba thought in unison.

"Keline!" Symari shouted in surprise.

"What did you just call me?" asked Yami, unable to believe his ears.

Keline snorted. "Yami...That's your name, isn't it? If you're expecting me to call you 'my Pharaoh,' don't," he warned, "You're no pharaoh of mine." He turned to glare at Kaiba. "Now, _you_ are going to put Symari down. Or am I going to have to make you?"

"Hmph!" Kaiba laconically replied, releasing his grasp without care. Symari fell to the ground with an "Oof!" and a wince, but sat up easily. "I don't see why I have to listen to you –"

Smirking a confident, evil smirk, Keline pointed to behind the group. "Because of that." The sound of a helicopter's whirring blades filled their ears. As they turned their heads yet again to glance behind them, Kaiba's eyes shot open wide. There, dangling from a rope, was none other than Mokuba Kaiba.

"Help me, big brother!" he pleaded, while said brother refaced the young Rare Hunter.

"You let him go this instant!" he shouted, not only to be heard above the noise, but for intimidation as well. Unfortunately, intimidation was futile against Keline Magentos.

"If you wish to save Mokuba, and your friends, then both you and Yami will meet a couple of my fellow Rare Hunters on the roof of that building in exactly one hour." As the helicopter flew away, Mokuba beseeching Kaiba's assistance, Keline pointed to a many-floored mall not too far away. Then, he held out his hand to the boy sitting on the ground. "Come on, Symari."

"I don't think so." Symari tried to stand up, but was stopped by a black shoe on his sleeve. "He's coming with us. After all, he hasn't answered my question yet." Shooting a glare downward, Kaiba crossed his arms.

"_No_, he's coming with me." Despite Symari's worried appearance, he bravely yanked his sleeve from out of Kaiba's "grasp" and ran away from him before he could extend even a hand to grab the boy's arm. Keline smirked again. Then, another helicopter descended from the sky, lowering a rope ladder. The two friends held on tight as it flew them away.

"Keline finally appears and we miss our chance..." Yami muttered angrily, sighing.

Kaiba snorted in irritation. "For once, you and I have something in common," he said. "We both need something from that freak."

"He might be strange and confusing, but he's not a freak."

"Just like the girl who fell through the ground?" Mocking sarcasm dripped from his voice. When Yami didn't reply, Kaiba continued. "See you in an hour, _Yugi_." With that, he stalked off to Ra-knows-where.

* * *

Approximately two-and-a-half hours later, three duelists stood atop a tall building with a roof made of four glass panels. One of these panels had broken, thus dropping a Rare Hunter called Umbra into the depths bellow. Now, Seto Kaiba had the other Rare Hunter by the shirt collar; Yami stood not too far away.

A deep, evil laugh emitted from Lumis' mouth. "Oh, and one more thing, Kaiba..." he began, reaching into his cloak and pulling out two duel disks, "Keline wanted me to give you these."

"But how did you get a hold of these?" demanded Kaiba, snatching the contraptions out of Lumis' hands. Laughing maniacally, the possessed Rare Hunter collapsed onto the glass roof (after Kaiba let go, of course). Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a Kaiba Corp. helicopter (A/N: Hey, there sure are a lot of helicopters in this chapter, huh:P) descended from the sky beside Yami and Kaiba. Mokuba stepped into view, placing a relieved look on his brother's face. "Mokuba!"

"Téa helped me escape, but she's still at the docks," the kid explained, lowering the ladder so the other two could climb up. "We have to go save her!"

"I know," Yami agreed.

* * *

After the Yami/Yugi vs. Joey/Marik duel – You know how it goes, right?

"Turn on the lights."

Seconds later, bright lights revealed a massive stadium – virtually empty, save for a blimp, two Kaiba Corp. employees, and the Kaiba brothers themselves in the center of the stadium floor.

"What's wrong, Seto?" asked Mokuba, slightly worried.

"I thought I heard something," answered Kaiba. However, his unease was soon lost when he spotted six figures coming forth from an entrance. Six figures known as Yugi, Joey, Téa, Tristan, Duke, and Mai. While some of them tossed insults back and forth with Kaiba, three other finalists appeared one by one: Ryou, Marik, and Odion. Of course, everyone but the last two either knew or soon discovered Marik as Namu, and Odion as Marik. Then, without waiting for the eighth finalist, Kaiba proceeded to explain the location of the finals as being on Kaiba Craft 3, instead of this stadium. Thus, they all boarded the blimp – a few with a little difficulty – and made themselves comfortable.

Meanwhile, three more individuals were approaching the blimp, one with a duel disk and eight locator cards, one with a haunting past, and one with the power to use the Millennium Key...and perhaps more. Ishizu showed the Battle City Final referees her locator cards, and even though they nodded in approval at her, they refused to admit the other two.

"You _will_ let these two pass," she ordered calmly. Roland raised an eyebrow.

"How can you be so sure?" he wondered.

"I have foreseen it." In their stupor, the judges could not stop Ishizu, Keline, and Marissa from walking right onto the blimp.

Five minutes later, Kaiba Craft 3 took off into the night.

* * *

Please review! 


	13. Opportunities to be Taken

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I DO own Marissa, Keline, Symari, and Joseph. Don't take them, please!

Thanks for the reviews. In this chapter, I used a lot of quotes from the actual show (thankfully I had this episode taped), so if something sounds familiar than it might be a real quote. Don't own. As a result, I also tried to make this chapter longer than usual – might have failed at that though. :sweatdrop: Hopefully I can write the rest of this story quickly, although there's probably going to be a lot more to come. The problem is I have the end of it all set – it's the part from now until then that I have no idea what to write for.

Chapter 13------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey walked along the metal floor of Kaiba Craft 3 holding a plate topped with food. 'I can't believe Kaiba served up fancy chow like this and made it all-you-can-eat! He's gonna be sorry by the time I'm through,' he thought, grinning. Just then, he noticed Odion leaning against the wall a few yards away. 'Huh? It's Marik - I can't stand that guy! That mind-controlling menace is gonna get what's coming to him.'

However, his anger was useless for little did he know that the cloaked men glaring at him was not, indeed, the true Marik. The real one was standing amongst the group of teenage friends in the main area of the blimp, plotting a method of defeating the Pharaoh. Little did _they_ know of his true identity.

"Heh, what's the hold up?" Joey asked, facing the infamous Seto Kaiba. "When are we gonna find out who we duel, Kaiba?" In turn, the CEO glared at the so-called hack of a duelist.

"Hmph," he laughed, "You're in quite a rush just to lose, Wheeler." Nevertheless, he took Joey's suggested and clicked the KC transmitter on his trench coat. "Let's begin this now."

"Sorry, Mr. Kaiba, but only seven finalists are present," the Kaiba Corp. employee called back over the loudspeaker. "Shall I bring out the eighth one?"

"Yes, now." Kaiba snapped his fingers, signaling Roland to begin dictating the instructions. "Let's go."

-------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the brown-haired man clothed in a KC suit approached the metal door marked with the number eight and pressed the intercom.

"Enter." A woman's voice came from within. The door slide open.

"I beg your pardon, ma'am," apologized the man in a raucous voice. Now, with the door open, he could see the outline of a woman cloaked in off-white. The dark clouded all but her general appearance, in addition to the fact that she was facing the window.

"What is it?" she demanded.

"Mr. Kaiba has requested your presence at once." From somewhere in the dark, he heard a snort, but could discern from where it originated.

"In order to watch the finalists being paired off for the first duel. Isn't that right?"

"That's correct."

"Then my presence is not required. Some things cannot be explained but I can assure you with certainty that I will not be chosen for the first duel."

"Huh?" The Kaiba Corp. employee raised an eyebrow in surprise. 'What on Earth was this woman talking about?'

"But I know who will…and the fate of the entire world depends upon his victory!" But now, he was thoroughly confused and weired-out. For fear of receiving another strange answer, he abstained from continuing with any questions. Instead, he simply closed the door behind him and left to bring Kaiba the news. He guessed that Kaiba had already began the ceremonies, anyway.

Within the room, Ishizu continued to gaze out the window, pondering over her brother's fate. What would happen to him in the end? Would the Pharaoh be able to save his good side? And, if he failed (Ra forbid), what would happen to Keline as a consequence?

"Stop being so dramatic, Aunt Izu," ordered the exasperated voice of the aforementioned young man. A passing airplane shined a light trough the port-hole-shaped window, revealing tussled brown hair as he turned to Ishizu. "Anyway, the fate of the _world_ isn't at stake – it's the fate of my father."

She sighed, deeply. "At times I swear you know too much," she half-complained, half-admonished. Keline snorted again. Gradually, a disturbed peace came over the room.

"Ishizu?" Marissa suddenly called from near the door. For a moment, Keline and Ishizu wondered why they had not heard the door open, but were answered when they glanced over and saw that she had not even opened the door. She had merely passed right through it. "Is Keline – or there you are." Marissa smiled, her unasked question being answered when she saw her boyfriend on the chair next to Ishizu's.

"What?" he asked, although he already had half an idea about what she was about to tell him.

"The first duel is between Yugi – er, Yami most likely – and Bakura," she stated. Then, her smile faded into a frown. "I have a funny feeling about this one. You want to come watch with me?" Keline nodded, standing up. He slowly walked over to where she stood and grasped her hand.

"Be careful," warned Ishizu, as the two teens faded to a ghostly appearance, even blind from her eyes, then unknowingly slipped _through_ the closed door. They walked in the elevator just as Joey, Tristan, and the others were clamoring in, yet they were not aware of their presence. Instead, the elevator simply continued on its way to the Stratos dueling arena as if nothing were amuck. Once it arrive and the doors silently slid open, all the passengers stepped out into the cold, night air.

"Whoa, dueling up here's insane!" commented Joey above the gushing wind. His sister wrapped her arms around herself for warmth.

"And freezing," she added, shivering. Then, Kaiba stepped forth from whence he came in his usual lofting manner.

"Oh, look, here comes the master of ceremonies now," Mai complained cynically as he opened his mouth to begin – most likely – an over-dramatic dueling speech.

"All right, I'll make the speech quick so we cane begin this duel," he started. She was right. "Kaiba Craft 3 is now cruising at an altitude of 4,000 feet. The strong winds and cold air will test your strength and stamina. If you can't take it, you don't belong here."

"Does Kaiba test these things out before he publishes them, or are we the guinea pigs?" Téa wondered allowed. Duke, standing beside her, shrugged.

"I don't know," he replied. "But I have to admit, he does know how to throw a tournament." By now, it was time for the duel to begin, so all angled their heads towards the dueling platform.

"Are you prepared to lose it all?" came Ryou's voice, strangely sinister.

"I won't lose!" Yami stated loudly, outwardly confident of his victory – for now. "Before we begin this duel, why don't you tell me who you really are, and stop this charade?" From this, the gang acquired confused and surprised appearances. This was furthered when Ryou – or was it Ryou? – smirked, a low cackle coming from his side of the field. "All right, have it your way then. But I think I _know_ who you are!"

Suddenly, a golden pendant appeared around Ryou's neck, as if oozing out from underneath his shirt. Marissa nearly fell over backward, off her perch on the railing. She sighed, relieved, when she did not fall, for that would have resulted in a tumble off the side of Kaiba Craft 3. However, her shock at what had just occurred stayed strong. 'The Millennium Ring!' she thought laconically.

"It is you! The Spirit of the Millennium Ring!" continued Yami, clarifying a little about what Ryou had just experienced. A change in souls.

"Hey, look at Bakura!" exclaimed Téa, as if they were not doing so already.

"Ah, man, he's wearing that Millennium Ring again," Joey said, as if this event had happened before.

"That can't be…" denied Tristan, wrinkling his forehead in confusion. "I got rid of it at Duelist Kingdom! I tossed that thing into the deepest part of the woods, miles from anywhere. I don't know how Bakura got it back, but I know it's not a good thing." Suddenly, from out of nowhere, came a familiar and exasperated voice.

"Honestly, don't you know _anything _about the Millennium Items? One can't simply get rid of an Item and think it'll stay gone forever – they can only be won." The entirety of the passengers turned their heads to see the form of Marissa, sitting on the edge of the platform, slowly fade into view.

"_Marissa_?" Yami and Joey shouted in surprise. She stopped rolling her eyes to see several pairs of them staring at her. She blinked in confusion, and opened her mouth to ask a question, but was interrupted a large, equally exasperated sigh.

"Marissa, you really need to work on your cloaking skills." Slowly and surely, Keline's figure also became visible. He slapped himself on the forehead in annoyance at their being exposed.

Meanwhile, she grinned at her careless mistake. "Hmm, I guess I do," she admitted. "Sorry, but it's not like I can just stand by and watch others be ignorant about the Millennium Items." She shrugged, while the others gave her strange looks. 'Cloaking?' they thought. Then, suddenly, another voice came into the scene from atop the dueling field.

"And how do _you_ know so much about them?" asked Bakura, narrowing his eyes in interest. "And what is this cloaking you speak of?"

"For once, I agree," enforced Yami, also staring down at the mysterious girl. "From where did you get your information?" This time, now that he was sure Marissa was on the blimp, he would not let this opportunity slip past.

"That," she answered, winking, "is a secret." Her confidence was blatant, even against the sinister eye of Bakura. That one parted his lips to demand a true answer, but was interrupted by the impatient Kaiba.

"Frankly, I myself don't really care from where all this balderdash originated," he shouted. "Get on with the duel already so I may claim my rightful victory!"

"Hold on," stopped a very confused Mai. "What is going on here?" Her impatience begged for an explanation. Apparently, Marik stole this opportunity to emphasize the fake truth in his alias.

"Yes, why all the fuss?" he asked in the fake voice he had previously arranged, pretending to be equally as confused as Mai. "What's around Bakura's neck?" Hidden in the background, practically forgotten, sat a morose Keline, who almost threw up in his mouth in disgust at who his father was pretending to be. No, it was more about the fact that his father was pretending to be someone he wasn't. Keline lifted his head slightly so that brown bangs fell away from his eyes, with which he stared at Marik, pathetic with hope.

"Namu…It's kind of hard to explain, but that's not really Bakura…" answered Téa. While they "explained" the situation to "Namu," Keline managed to stop Marissa from interjecting with any more information than needed. After all, he was not fond of the others knowing about them any more than they already did. According to him, they would not understand anyway.

-----------------------------------------

Honestly, I don't give a damn whether or not you review.


	14. Angering Brain Cells

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I DO own Marissa, Keline, Symari, and Joseph. Don't take them.

To warn you, I'm not sure what went on this chapter myself. I didn't plan any of it.

To **Heaven Sent Tenshi**: Thank you very much for what you said in your review. I appreciate it.

To **…um**: Ever hear of a thing called "author's notes"? It's what I'm typing right now. I've already explained what you're confused about.

Chapter 14------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Téa and Joey attempted to coherently explain the situation to a confused Mai and a secretive Marik, the bleached blond took the opportunity of their distraction to steel a sidelong glance over to where Keline and Marissa were sitting. Or rather, as he then discovered, where they had been sitting. It appeared that they had disappeared yet again. Whether they cloaked before taking off was never to be known, but Marik knew that they were, indeed, not still sitting there, for he would have felt his son's presence.

He then decided to turn back to the conversation.

"…the Shadow Realm again," Joey was saying. "That's not a place you want to be."

"Now then, now that the introductions are over and done with, why don't we begin this duel?" Bakura proposed. And so the real conversation (and, eventually, the duel) began.

* * *

"I hate this," complained an angry Keline, hitting his head against the wall behind him. He sat on the floor against this wall, with Marissa next to him. 

"I know you do," she said, sighing.

"Why does he have to do this?"

"You already know the answer to that. It's his anger."

"Why did his father have to do that to him?"

To that, she could not provide an answer. Could anyone? After a moment's thought, she replied quietly, "I guess…it was the Tomb Keeper's way." Then, before Keline could burst out in anger at that, she continued. "But you mustn't spend all your energy on the past."

"I know, but why does that stupid pharaoh have to be the only one able to save him?" She frowned at his dishonoring of the Pharaoh, but said nothing about it.

"Because of destiny," she answered instead. "Do you really wish to further upset the balance?"

"Yes."

Marissa rolled her eyes.

* * *

Yugi, Tristan, Duke, Joey, and Serenity left Ryou's room, leaving him on the bed inside and Téa to watch over him. Joey and Yugi wore the most saddened faces of the group, while Tristan the most hopeful. 

"I wonder if Bakura's going to be okay," Joey hoped, somewhat to himself.

"I hope so," said Yugi.

"Remember, we still have to find Bakura's Millennium Ring," Tristan spoke up, grabbing Duke's hand. "Leave it to me and Duke." He began walking off down the nearest hallway, pulling Duke after him. The latter bore an expression showing that he was most reluctant to leave Serenity, but followed after Tristan nonetheless.

"You should go work on the finals, Yug," Joey said after they left.

"What about you, Joey?" Yugi asked. "You need to prepare yourself as well." Joey shook his head.

"I want to have a talk with Marissa." And so, he set off to find her.

"We should go with him…" Yugi thought, half to himself, looking at Joey's departing figure.

"I agree that some secrets must be revealed, but right now our priority is saving the world," Yami spoke through their mind link. "And to do that we must prepare our deck."

"I guess you're right," Yugi agreed, turning to enter his room.

* * *

Joey glanced down every hallway at every intersection he came to, but could not locate Marissa or Keline. He frowned, turning to the right. Just as he was about to abandon his search, he heard soft speech coming from the next hallway, echoed by a thump. He quickly made his way towards the sound, and discovered the couple leaning against the metal wall. Keline opened his eyes when he heard Joey's footsteps, and, seeing who it was, glared. The blond glared back at him. 

"What do you want?" Keline demanded gruffly.

"I want an explanation, as I'm sure Yugi does too," he answered, trying to seem confident that he would receive an answer.

"Good for you." He went back to banging his head against the wall. For a moment no one spoke.

"You know that destroys brain cells, right?" Instantly, Keline stopped, and gave Joey a sinister stare.

"So that's how you became so stupid?" Marissa opened her mouth to verbally prevent a brawl, but was not fast enough. Joey's anger forced his fist out towards Keline. However, the Egyptian dodged the punch, causing Joey to hit the wall instead. As he rubbed his injured hand, Keline stood up and prepared for a fight. However, Marissa got up as well and stood between them, effectively cutting off any physical communication.

"Boys, cut it out!" she ordered, scolding the both of them. "We have enough violence on this ship as it is."

"But I don't see either of you trying to prevent it," returned Joey, growling. When Marissa tossed a confused glance back at him, he explained. "While Yug and I are fightin' to save the world, the both of you seem to just be hiding in the darkness, not telling us anything you know."

"Would you understand if we did tell you?" Keline practically yelled, then he turned on his heals and took off down the opposite hall. For a moment the two left stood speechless and in awe. Finally, Marissa spoke.

"I can only do what I am ordered to," she answered slowly and carefully, staring Joey straight in the eyes. "Already I have broken the rules." She put her outstretched arms back down by her side, then with one hand reached under her jacket and pulled out a large, golden, Ankh-shaped key. "You want me to tell you something? Fine, I'll admit that I can use _this_. I know plenty about It and all the other Millennium Items. And I know all there is to know about Pharaoh's quest to save the world." With that, she placed the Key back under her jacket and walked off in the direction Keline had gone.

Joey stood still, stuck in a stockade of shock and surprise.

* * *

Yugi sat in a cushioned chair in his room with his deck spread out before him on a coffee table. He picked up Slifer, the Sky Dragon, which stood out amongst all the other cards. 

"Thanks to Slifer, we won the first duel of the Battle City finals," he mused. "But we still have to be careful with it." He turned to look out the window at the night sky, but instead saw the reflection of a certain turbaned man with smoky indigo eyes. He quickly whipped around to see Shadi standing before him. "I remember you! You came up to me after Duelist Kingdom."

Shadi nodded. "You have learned much since we first met," he stated, (1) "about your fate and how it is intertwined with the fate of the ancient spirit which resides in your Millennium Puzzle."

"Well, I know a little. The spirit was an ancient Pharaoh of Egypt, and together we have to save the world from an ancient evil." He glanced at the ground a moment in thought, then back up at the cloaked man. "Are you here to explain how?"

He shook his head. "I am the main guardian of the seven Millennium Items. I am here because I have sensed a disturbance in the mystical alignment. All seven Items are on board this vessel, as well as the three God Cards. All of these objects are capable of saving – or destroying – the Earth. But only those chosen by the Millennium Items can use their power."

"So, does that mean Marissa was chosen by the Millennium Key as well?" His eyes darted to where the Key usually hung around Shadi's neck, but he was surprised to see that the spot was vacant.

"Yes," Shadi answered, in his omniscient-like voice. "But she still has much to learn, so do not forget to leave some caution for her."

"I won't," Yugi assured him.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ishizu sat in her room in an equally comfortable chair. Keline sat nearby, in a similar chair, with eyes that reflected the deepest sadness. Ishizu looked worriedly at her nephew, contemplating of impossible ways to fix his problems. 'I will save you Marik,' she thought hopefully. 'I know there is still good within you.' 

Just then, Shadi appeared in the chair across from her. "Evil once again walks the Earth," he said laconically. Noticing his arrival, Keline glanced up with a glare. Ishizu gave him a scolding sidelong glance before replying to the other.

"Yes, but I never thought that my own brother would be the medium," she stated, showing her true feelings. "The world must be saved, but at what cost? I don't want to lose my brother, for my sake and Keline's." Keline snorted. Within the time it took them both to blink, Shadi was gone.

-----------------------------------------

(1) My thanks to _Yu-Jyo_. (w w w . y u - j y o . n e t / i n d e x . p h p)


	15. Tears of Agony and Pieces of Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I DO own Marissa, Keline, Symari, and Joseph. Don't take them.

Hey. He's another (most likely) weird chapter.

Chapter 15------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wheeler," Odion apologized, after the duel between him and the mentioned blond. His eyes fluttered half-closed. "It was an honor to duel you." It was a struggle for him to let out each breath.

"Same here," agreed Joey, supporting Odion in his arms. "But if you're not Marik, then who are you?"

"I am a servant of the real Marik." He slowly reached out and pointed to Marik, who was leaning against the side of the blimp, clutching his head with one hand and gripping the Millennium Rod with the other. Pain was clearly coursing through his veins. He desperately tried to contain his dark side.

"The Millennium Rod!" Yugi exclaimed. "Marik, admit who you really are!" Suddenly, Marik stopped struggling, and turned to face the group with a sinister look on his face.

"Fools, I _am _the real Marik," he said in a deeper and more evil voice than before.

'This must be the one who has the real Winged Dragon of Ra…' thought Kaiba.

"At last I can finish the job my pathetic servants could not!" "Marik" continued, the side of his face seemingly contorting in inhuman ways. "Soon I will have Yugi's Millennium Puzzle and its infinite power."

"I was afraid of this," Odion warned in raspy voice. "Beware the great evil hidden within Marik! I am no longer able to contain it…" Then, his hand fell limp as his eyes closed, signifying that he had fallen unconscious. The group around him prepared themselves mentally for what was about to happen, but they still could not prepare themselves enough. For a moment it appeared that Marik's good side was once again in control, for his face turned back to normal. However, the struggling returned as he clutched his forehead once again in pain. Throwing back his head, he screamed into the night,

"_Katrinaaaaaaa!_"

At that moment, all hope seemed to be lost.

* * *

Marissa gasped when Keline suddenly screamed in pain, practically falling off his chair. Pressing his eyes shut in a futile attempt to shut it all out, he gripped his right hand with his left so hard that, underneath the leather gloves, the knuckles went white. She rushed over immediately to try and help him, but there was nothing she could do. 

"What is it, Kay?" she asked, worried to the max.

"It's…_him_…" he answered slowly, straining to set aside the immense pain for a moment of speech. "He's…taken over." Marissa bit her lip, both at what Keline said and at the sight of a tear rolling down his cheek. After brushing it away, she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and attempted to soothe him.

"Don't lose hope, Kay," she whispered. "Whatever you do, don't give up. That's the worst thing you can do."

"What am I going to do? I don't want to lose him like I did mom…"

And so, in that moment, he was not a selfish genius, but only a trembling child in the caring arms of another.

* * *

After the duel between Odion and Joey, Yugi/Yami stole all the opportunities he could to search for the mysterious Egyptian couple. However, he could not locate them anywhere on the blimp, and was focused on working on his deck most of the time, along with other preoccupations. As soon as he could, Joey came up to him and spoke of what Marissa had admitted about her knowledge. Yami wasn't too surprised to find that out. He was more surprised that she had actually told someone. 

Yet, somehow, she and Keline remind undetectable and hidden for the entirety of two duels. Mai and who they thought was still Marik went up, but only the latter came down with his mind in tact. _His_ mind, though. Not Marik's. Then Kaiba and the eighth duelist – who they discovered to be Ishizu Ishtar – dueled. This time, no one's soul or mind was sent to Shadow Realm, but knowledge was gained.

And more knowledge was offered after the duel, when Ishizu sought to explain her brother's situation to Yugi and his friends. But _some _people refused to listen.

"So I'm supposed to feel sorry for that spoiled brat because he grew into an evil nutcase?" demanded Joey sarcastically. "Your brother trapped Mai's mind in the Shadow Realm! Now she's living our her worst nightmares, and I'm going to make sure he pays!" Ishizu's morose look saddened further.

"Yugi," she began, "It's possible to destroy the evil within my brother without destroying the good. I realize now that destinies can be changed. As the Pharaoh's vessel, you have the power to do it." Yugi was about to respond when the loud speaker cracked on, and Roland's voice came over it.

"Lights out in two minutes," he announced. "Please make your way to your rooms."

"All right, I think I'll crash in Joey's room," stated Tristan, starting up an argument between him and Joey. Meanwhile, Ishizu unclasped her Millennium Necklace and handed it to a very surprised Yugi.

"I no longer have any use for it," she said in answer to his unasked question. "It no longer shows me the future. I've completed my mission, and now it is your turn, Yugi." Yugi nodded in acceptance, his mouth set into a solemn line.

"Thanks, Ishizu," he replied, turning to head for his room with the others. Together, the group took a left at the exit, but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"I told you you wouldn't understand." Immediately all their heads whipped around to see none other than Keline Magentos leaning nonchalantly on the wall next to the open door. For once, Marissa was not with him.

"Wouldn't understand what?" Yugi asked calmly. However, Joey did not take the statement the same way.

"You mean I wouldn't understand that that creep Marik has got to be stopped?" he asked, retaining his sarcastic attitude. Keline grew a deep frown, silently warning Joey not to cross to line.

"Didn't you listen to a _word_ Ishizu said in there?" he asked behind gritted teeth. "That's. Not. Marik."

"Then where is Marik?"

"I don't know! He didn't tell me! For all I know he could be in Shadow Realm." Keline almost choked on the last two words, a sob begging to come out.

"He deserves it for all the people he's sent there." With that line, everyone knew he had gone too far. Covering his sadness with anger, Keline launched himself at Joey, grabbing him by the shirt collar and pressing him against the wall.

"Listen, asshole," he growled, black eyes eating away at Joey's soul with their menace. "You don't know _anything _about the real Marik, not if you think that's him. He's a good person, and he wouldn't do anything to someone if they didn't deserve it." Joey's eyes widened at the sight of tears beginning to creep out from underneath Keline's eyes of coal. "He just wants the best for us." By now, it seemed as though Keline was not talking to Joey in particular, almost as if he was rambling off to himself. "He just wants to be happy…"

Suddenly, the brown-haired teen slumped to the ground, releasing the other from his grip. Staring down at the floor, Keline could not control the sobs that forced their way out of his body, racking his entire frame. Almost immediately Ishizu was at his side, holding the crying boy like a mother would hold their child.

"Keline, it's okay," she soothed. "Try to control yourself."

"I don't want him to die, Aunt Izu!" he shouted, hugging her back. "I want us to be a family again." Sighing, Ishizu looked up at the confused and distraught group.

"You must forgive him," was all she asked before helping Keline to his feet and into her room.

"Uh…what just happened here?"

* * *

A few minutes later, the gang separated so they could go to their rooms and try to sleep. "Try" being the key word. In his room, Yugi lay awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling. 'The Battle City finals end tomorrow…' he mused. 

"Yugi, you must sleep," Yami ordered, appearing in spirit form by his bedside.

"I can't," he replied, sitting up. "I'm worried."

"Together, we can do it. We can save the world." Yami smiled reassuringly.

"But things have gotten so out of hand. Just when we think we have Marik all figured out, he goes and gets twenty times more evil than he was in the first place; and yet, Keline desperately insists that he's still a good person." He paused for a moment before continuing when Yami didn't say anything. "And did you notice how you called Ishizu 'Aunt Izu' a few minutes ago?" Yami nodded solemnly, creasing his brow in thought.

"But that would mean…"

He didn't even have to finish the sentence.

-----------------------------------------

Again, My thanks to _Yu-Jyo_.


	16. Challenge: Keeping a Family Together

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I DO own Marissa, Keline, Symari, and Joseph. Don't take them.

Hey. He's yet another (most likely) weird chapter.

Oh, yeah, I don't know if I've said this already, but I'm skipping the whole "Noah's Arc" thing. It never happened in this fic. :shifty eyes:

Chapter 16------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the blimp landed on Kaiba Corp. Island, the final duels proceeded as they would when one is dealing with the psychopathic embodiment of another's anger, Millennium Magic, and uber-confusing occurrences. Joey and Marik's Anger clashed in a duel, with, unfortunately, Marik turning out as the victor. Joey was trapped in limbo between Earth and the Shadows, his friends worrying for his life. Meanwhile, Yugi – or should I say, Yami – went up in a duel with Kaiba. Anyone can guess who won that fight. At the end Joey awoke – his friends most relieved – and left to find Kaiba and Yugi. After discovering that Yugi had emerged victorious, Joey challenged Kaiba to a duel for third place. Anyone can guess who won that fight as well.

Then, the real challenge began.

* * *

While all this was going on, Marissa stayed absent. Keline remained aboard the blimp, locked away in his depression. Now, one would think that he would chose to see what occurred during the duels that went on during his hibernation, but he could tell well enough by the pulsing in his right hand. One would also think that he would want to remain aware of the condition of his father's good side, but he could sense that through their bond. As a result, after the fracas between mind-controlled Téa and Marik's Anger atop the duel tower during Joey and Kaiba's competition, Keline knew exactly what had happened. 

He had almost lost his father for good. Hope was draining from everyone, and fast.

* * *

"It's time to show you the first of my surprises, Yugi," Marik's Anger announced, as a giant hourglass appeared over his head. Mai sat inside, almost engulfed in sand. "Once this duel is over, she'll be gone forever." He grinned with a maliciousness that matched the ominous dark cloud that surrounded the top of the duel tower. 

"I won't let this madness continue!" Yami shouted fiercely, fire burning in his crimson eyes.

As if he had not heard Yami, Marik's Anger continued. "But she's not the only one in danger…" Out of nowhere, Yugi appeared in the darkness above and to the right of Yami, attached to the wall with ring-like strings of black. "If you lose the duel, Yugi will go the Shadow Realm as well."

"Leave Yugi out of this!"

"My weaker half is involved as well." Just as Yugi had done, Marik appeared above the embodiment of his anger. His eyes were closed and his limbs hung limp, as if he was (in the best-case scenario) asleep. "If I lose, the Shadows will take him."

"Hold on, Marik," came a familiar voice. Everyone who was not dueling glanced over to the location of the voice – right by Ishizu. Standing proudly, as she had been there all along, was none other than Marissa Millennium.

"Marissa?" Duke exclaimed in surprise. "When did you get here?" None of them had seen or heard her arrive.

"And where have you been all this time?" demanded Tristan, raising an eyebrow. She turned to look at him sheepishly. He wondered how she could be so calm at a time like this.

"Uh…the mall?" she supplied jokingly, shrugging. Just as Joey was about to ask for the real answer, Marik announced his first attack.

"I summon Vampiric Leech! Direct Attack!"

The duel continued, (A/N: You now basically how it went), with both sides taking and causing damage, while Joey and the others cheered Yugi on; Marissa, Ishizu, and Kaiba stood silently watching.

* * *

Much later while the duel was going on, Marik sadly spoke to Odion, who lay in the coma he had been forced into in his bed. 

"I'm sorry, Odion," he apologized, after recalling several touching memories. "Good-bye…" Then, he "moved" to Keline, who sat nearby, silently watching as Odion seemingly slept.

"Hey, kid," he said quietly. Keline looked up, but the source was inside his head.

"Father?" he managed to gasp. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, it's me." The boy's hopes seemed to lighten, if only by a little. But what Marik said next crashed them down again. "But not for long. My evil side's power is increasing; I can't stop it. I'm afraid no one can. I'm sorry, Kay, but I'm afraid I have to leave you…"

Keline choked back another sob. His father had not called him by a nickname in a long, long time. "But you can't…" was all he could say.

"Be strong for me," Marik replied. "Promise me that you'll try to be happy without me."

"I-I promise." He could feel a slight smile across Marik's lips.

"Thank you. I'll miss you, my son."

"I'm not giving up on you, father." But the presence had already faded from his mind. Keline crouched over in pain, clutching his right hand. When the pain subsided, at least for a moment, he removed his left hand and stared at the blood covering it. That is, until he heard movement from the bed. His gaze shot over to see Odion sitting up in bed, clearly weak.

"Master Keline," he said in short greeting. "We must save your father, Master Marik." The other present silently nodded, and stood up with Odion. They supported each other as they weakly made their way out of the ship and across the barren land. 'I must save Marik from the wrath of his dark side before it's too late,' thought Odion, glancing up at the smoke-covered tower. Slowly, they reached the elevator and climbed inside. The silence allowed the older to muse on what Marik had said to him. 'It was Master Marik's words that allowed me to awaken…He told me that I was the only one who could control the evil within him. It is my sworn duty to protect him. I must not allow his dark side to prevail, but I alone may not be strong enough.' He glanced over to Keline, who, feeling a gaze upon him, looked back up at Odion.

"Odion?" he asked nervously.

"Yes?"

"Will anyone be able to save him?" He pleaded the world with the look in his normally hardened eyes.

"Someone must be able," answered Odion hopefully. By that time, they had reached the top of the duel tower, signified by the elevator's doors sliding open. They stepped out and proceeded to the last staircase. 'I hope it is not too late. I were to let Marik slip into the Shadows, I would never forgive myself.'

'He doesn't have to die… He doesn't have to die…' Keline repeated to himself, stepping up from the last step, which had drained most of what was left of his energy. Marissa heard – and felt – him coming, so she was able to rush over and catch him before he collapsed onto the floor.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered harshly, masking her worry.

"I had to…at least see the end," he answered pessimistically. Above the far end of the dueling ring, the one eye that was left of Marik widened in surprise, silently asking the same question Marissa had. Then it turned to Odion when the latter called its name.

"Marik! Don't give up!" he called in desperation. The others present gasped at his appearance. "There's still time."

"You're wrong," corrected Marik's Anger. "There's no turning back now!" Odion continued to stumble towards the ring. "We were doing just fine without you. But if you can stay on your feet a few moments longer, you'll be able to witness Marik's triumph over the Pharaoh and demise of my weak side." Caught up, Odion almost fell over. Joey reached out to help him, but Ishizu halted his attempt at aide.

"This is something Odion must do," she told him. "It may be the only way to save Marik."

"Release my Master now!" he ordered, once he had reached the edge of the ring.

"You have come too late," replied the evil essence from his perch atop the Winged Dragon of Ra. "I have taken his body, and the Shadow Realm has almost taken his soul."

"That is not true. We have returned to ensure that Marik's gentle spirit prevails." (We meaning him and Keline.)

"No…" Keline muttered weakly at what his father's Anger said.

The Anger growled. "That's enough!" he shouted, extending the Rod and using its power to push Odion back against the closest wall. However, the latter's inner strength enabled him to stand up once again.

"Marik, fight the evil within!" he urged. "We've conquered your evil side before." He was pushed back again, but forced himself to get up.

"I'm fine," he replied bitterly to Ishizu's attempts to help him to his feet. Again, he turned to Marik. "You have the power to stop your dark side. You are the one who created him, and you can destroy him!" Marik's Anger lifted the Rod once again, but was stopped by a burning sensation in his right eye. Letting the Millennium Item fall from his grasp, he clutched his once-missing right eye, which had now been replaced by the good Marik's.

"Fight _him_ with all your might!" pleaded, for once, Keline.

"People do not live because they are chasing hope," said Odion wisely. "People have hope because they live."

"I've come to far to lose my grip now!" yelled Marik's Anger in return. "I am the true Marik, and I will not be overpowered by my weak side!" It was then he noticed the replacement for his eye.

"Attack now!" came Marik's voice, ordering the Pharaoh to launch his forces. Keline bit his lip in dreadful anticipation. Yami shook his head. "Please, you must attack! I can't hold on much longer – I need your help to banish my dark half. I apologize for everything I've done to you and your friends. As a Tomb Keeper, I was raised to serve the Pharaoh, but I always resented this task, and from my resentment and hatred my dark half was born. However, I'm ready to finally take responsibility for my actions and correct the wrongs I've committed.

"Please, you must attack."

-----------------------------------------

Yet again, my thanks to _Yu-Jyo_.


	17. The End of Anger

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I DO own Marissa, Keline, Symari, and Joseph. Don't take them.

I like this chapter better, although it turned out a lot different than what I had planned.

Chapter 17------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please, you must attack."

"No! Don't!" disagreed his Anger. "We should work together to defeat the Pharaoh and have our revenge. We can still take the infinite power of the Pharaoh and rule the world together!" However, Marik blatantly refused this offer.

Meanwhile, Yugi struggled within himself. "We can't attack – it's too risky," he told Yami. "We might end up sending the good Marik to the Shadow Realm."

"But we have no choice," argued Yami. "We must trust him." Then, he spoke aloud, making his move. "I activate the magic card Ragnarok, with Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. By removing all the monsters in my hand, deck, and graveyard from play, I can destroy all of his enemy's monsters." In an amazing ghostly display, the spirits of every single one of Yugi's monsters rose from the floor and hovered above the field. They circle the field excitedly, waiting for an order.

"I've never seen anything like this!" Mokuba exclaimed in surprise, seeing a 3-D Kuriboh wave its arms in front of his face.

"You are your Egyptian God card are through, Marik!" Slifer, the Sky Dragon wrapped its long tail around the great golden beast that was Ra, while Obelisk latched onto its thick neck.

"_No!_ Let me go!" protested Marik's Anger. The two Gods lifted the other off the playing field, while the two Dark Magicians crossed their staffs together. Then, a large circle appeared in the sky, through which the three God monsters disappeared in a burst of light. However, right before that happened, Marik's Anger spoke once again. "No, I will not be destroyed!" In a last-ditch effort, he somehow managed to play one card: "Retribution!" (A/N: I made up that card for purposes of this event.) Instantly, the field was shrouded with light. Dark Magician and his female counterpart were pushed back to their owner's side of the field. The gang began to cheer, due to their thought that Ra was destroyed. However, their applauding faded when an infamous evil laugh emerged from behind the cloud of light.

The light receded to reveal the smirking embodiment of Marik's fury, with a shocked right eye that still belonged to the good side.

"Didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?" he asked rhetorically. Odion and Keline almost collapsed onto the cold floor. Blood dripped from the latter's right hand onto the once-clean surface below.

"What?" Yami shouted in surprise, eyes widening in fear. "How are you still alive after that attack?"

Marik's Anger laughed again. "Simple. I played Retribution." He held up the quick-play magic card for all to see. The image on the card portrayed a dark red shield with a worn sword sticking it through it. "This card allowed me to return the 2,999 points that I gave to Ra earlier to my life points, thus also returning my spirit." His smirk grew wider as he reached behind his back. When he pulled his hand back it was holding the Millennium Rod. Yami stepped back in anticipation, knowing that "Marik" was going to attempt to send him to the Shadow Realm. "You may be able to defeat me in a duel, but I will not let you walk away from this platform."

"Marik, this darkness cannot go on," Yami growled in warning. However, the other was not perturbed. The Rod began to glow. Then, the unspeakable happened.

"_Nooooooo!_" screamed Keline, as he found newborn strength to launch himself towards the ring – straight at Marik.

"Keline!" Marissa called after him to stop, but her words were not heeded. Angry tears flew from his eyes as he rushed to the body of his father, overtaken by hate. Energy shot from the Rod, but it bounced right off a blue aura that flashed around Keline's self for just long enough. Time seemed to slow down to a crawl. Keline grabbed the Millennium Item from the clutches of evil and threw it away as if it were scrap metal. Then, he pushed forward his hands, but was stopped by the essence's own hands.

"_Let my father go, demon!_" the son screeched loudly, but remained locked in the struggle. All his opponent did was smirk confidently. Then, suddenly, his hands were pushed away by Keline's, allowing the boy to tear the glove of his right hand (for reasons which most of the others were unaware of at the moment) and press it against Marik's Anger's forehead.

A loud, piercing shriek filled the air. All who were able pressed their hands against their ears in a futile attempt to drown out the noise. Gradually, the darkness of the Shadows faded from around them as the cry did, and they were able to focus once again. What they saw was Keline crouched next to the still form of Marik – the one that looked good, that is. The Millennium Rod lay on the opposite side of the platform from Yugi's friends, seemingly harmless. Roland, who still was unsure of all the mystic happenings that were going on, took this silent opportunity to announce the winner.

"Since Marik Ishtar is unable to duel, Yugi Mutou is the winner of the Battle City Crown!" he stated resonantly. Joey and the others rushed to congratulate Yugi on his victory, while Ishizu and Odion stayed by each other's side outside the group.

"Is he going to be okay?" Yugi asked, walking over to where Keline was kneeling next to the seemingly sleeping form of his father. The others followed in step.

"I hope so," replied Keline, feeling for a pulse. His face visibly lit up when he found one.

"What exactly did you _do_ to him?" Joey asked, earning a slightly creeped-out look on his face. "And how?"

"I don't know." The honest air in which that was said caused Joey's face to contort further. "I never know how this thing will work. All I know is that _he _is gone for good." It was at that moment that they saw for the first time what, exactly, Keline had been hiding about his right hand. Crouching down beside him, Téa took his hand in hers and brushing a finger over the strange marking that was embedded in it.

"So this is what you've been hiding from us?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, somewhat reluctantly, and wincing when her finger touched the burned skin.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little."

"At least it's not leaking anymore," Marissa cut in, leaning over her boyfriend's shoulder. In unison, the group asked,

"_'Leaking'?_"

She nodded. "Yes, leaking. It used to sort of 'leak' magic – that's way Kay always wore those gloves. They were enchanted in a way that kept the magic inside his body."

"Is it the same type of magic that's in the Millennium Items?" Yugi wondered aloud. She nodded affirmatively to that, too.

"That's how I sent _him_ wherever I did," Keline continued, finishing the explanation. "Joey, do you think you could help me carry him to the medical room?" The asked teen almost wanted to say no, for all the times that he had caused them trouble, but was overcome with sympathy.

"Sure," he answered instead, sliding his arms underneath Marik's body. When Keline had done the same, the stood up carefully and made their way to the indicated room.

'You're going to be okay, father,' Keline silently told him, looking at Marik's peaceful face. Ishizu and Odion followed after them.

* * *

Later, after the gang assured Mai's return – during which time Joey received a nice surprise – and after they made sure that Bakura was okay, they made their way to the another compartment in the medical room where Joey and the Keline had laid Marik. They entered, and saw the bleached blond fully awake and sitting up in bed, with Keline by his side. The other two Ishtars sat nearby, while Marissa stood by the curtain, desperately trying to fold Marik's cloak. All wore smiles on their faces. 

"Pharaoh…" Marik began when he saw them enter. Yami had just then taken control of Yugi's body. "I should apologize–" Yami waved him off.

"Later," he said. "Now, how are you feeling?"

"Fine," he answered, a bit surprised. "Thank you for saving me from the darkness within my heart."

Yami smiled. "I couldn't have done it without Keline." The mentioned one blushed slightly, hiding his face in the white sheets. Marik laughed playfully.

"Yes, I'm sure we all helped in some way," Marissa offered, placing the now-folded cloak on the nearest surface. "Including – Shadi!" The way her eyes widened and the surprise in her voice showed that she had not been intending to say "Shadi" at that point, and was indeed shocked when he appeared in the doorway. "Hello…" She grinned nervously at his narrowed eyes.

"You," he started slowly, "need to come with me." Reluctantly, Marissa was dragged off into another room.

"Be right back!" she managed to announce before going out of earshot.

"So I guess all the pieces of the puzzle are put together now, right?" Téa asked, taking a seat.

"Well, not all the pieces," replied Marik, taking a card off the end table and handing it to Yami. "You still have to solve the Pharaoh's puzzle." The spirit glanced down at the Winged Dragon of Ra now in his possession.

"But at least we're one step closer," he said.

"Just one question," interrupted Joey, turning to Marik. "Who's 'Katrina'?" The one on the bed looked taken aback. "When your 'dark side' or whatever it's called took over, you screamed her name." Marik averted his eyes and sighed.

"Katrina…" was all he muttered. Ishizu reached out a comforting hand.

"…was my mother," supplied Keline, once again turning his head to look back at the others. "She died when I was three and a half." Just as the gang was about to mutter sympathetic apologies, Marissa returned, this time bearing an extremely pissed look on her normally cheery face. About half of the occupants of the room knew that anger was aimed at Shadi, who had most likely scolded her for disobeying his orders.

"Well, that's what you get for not doing what your 'master' says," joked Marik, smirking at her expression.

"Yes, well," she replied, "it's times like these I _hate_ being the apprentice to the Guardian of the Millennium Items. Although, knowledge and use of all the Millennium Items does come in handy sometimes." She smiled admittedly, and Keline smiled back.

-----------------------------------------

YAY! I've actually finished a fanfiction! Yes, this was one of my favorite stories, so I'm sad it's over, but I'm glad to finally be done with it. I also went back and edited chapters 1-7, the most important edits being the combining of chapters one and two.

I was planning on a sequel, but I'm not so sure now. Maybe.


End file.
